Feeling as good as lovers can
by R0CK-TH3-ARTS-8
Summary: Emmett & Bella are best friends.Alice & Edward are siblings as well as Rosalie and Jasper.Alice & Edward go away for a weekend but that same weekend Emmett & Rosalie go away.What happens with Jasper & Bella?Best Friends or secret lovers?All human! R&R plz
1. Memories

**I don't own Twilight. This is my first fanfic to please enjoy. Read and Review **

-Bella's pov-

As Emmett and I rode in his jeep back to Forks Washington I was lost in thought. I was thinking about how we came to be friends. I hate to remember that memory because Emmett kept making fun of me. I was starting kindergarten when we first met. My dad Charlie dropped me off in his police cruiser. I was excited that I was starting school. I was running up to the big blue front doors when I tripped on my own feet and fell on my face. Everyone around me was laughing and I was so embarrassed that I didn't want to get up. I was about to start crying when some one helped me up and put me back on my feet. Emmett was the one that picked me up. He took me to my homeroom then went to his. Emmett was one year older then me so he was in first grade. Since that day we were always together. We were best friends.

We were on break from high school so we decided to go to Florida to visit my mom Renee. My parents Charlie and Renee loved Emmett. They saw him as my big bear of a brother. Emmett just turned eighteen so he bought himself a condo. It was really nice and big. I was still seventeen so I still lived with my dad. We had a great life. Emmett had a couple of girlfriends but none of them were ever serious. I never had a boyfriend. There was some guys at school that liked me but I always said that I didn't want to go out.

"Bella what are you thinking about so hard?" Emmett asked me.

"Nothing" I told him.

"Umm…I was thinking" Emmett said has he stopped to think what to say next.

"Since when do you think?" I said as I looked at him with one of my eyebrows way up.

"Hahaha Bells. As I was saying. Well… my condo is very big and I have a spare room" He said as he looked at me.

"Emmett… are you asking me to move in with you?" I asked him as I stared back at him.

"Well yeah. How about it little one?" He said as he put his hand on my head and messed up my hair.

"I'm not little, you're just HUGE, but okay I'll move in with you." I said as I fixed my hair.

"Well we are here". He said as I jumped out of his jeep. I walked up to my house and opened the door.

"Hey Bells. How was Florida?" Charlie asked.

"Awesome." I said as my dad gave me an awkward huge.

"Emmett did you have fun?" My dad asked him.

"Yeah". Emmett said as he looked at me. I knew that he wanted to tell Charlie that I was going to move in with him.

"Um Dad." I said as I went to Emmett's side.

"Yeah honey" He said as he eyed me.

"Um… Well Emmett asked me to move in with him." I said as I smiled at Emmett.

"Oh…well that's fine Bells. I'm always at work." He said as he smiled at me.

"Really?" I asked him

"Bella I can take care of myself." He said as he crossed his arms.

So that day Emmett and I started to put my stuff in boxes. We took my stuff over to his condo. By the end of the weekend I was done moving to Emmett's. Emmett just got a new game for his Xbox. So here we were on a Sunday night on the cold floor killing humans on the game. I was having fun until Emmett got up and turned off the Xbox.

"Okay Bells time to go to sleep. We have school in the morning." He said as he yawned. He helped me up and we went down the long hall.

"Night Bells" He said before he went inside his room.

"Night Emmett" I said as I closed my bedroom door.


	2. Beauty

-Edward's pov-

"Alice you have to go to bed now!" I said has I watched her jump up and down on my bed.

"I can't I'm too excited ." Alice said as she sat down. Alice is my sister and we knew everything about each other. Yet she surprises me. How can she be excited to start her junior year at a new school.

" Edward if I go to sleep will you let me dress you for our first day tomorrow?" Alice asked as she pouted.

" Ugh. Fine! Please go easy though." I said as I gave her my best puppy eyes. Once I do those eyes she can't refuse me.

"EDWARD your soo mean you know that I can't say no when you do those eyes. Fine I'll go easy."

She said as she skipped put of my room and to hers. The night was over and I was happy to go to bed. At the same time I was worried about what Alice was going to do in the morning.

"WAKE UP EDWARD!!" Alice said as she jumped.

"I'm awake." I said as I got up from my bed. Alice told me to go take a shower.

When I came out of the bathroom the clothes that Alice picked for me were laid out on my bed. I quickly put on the dark blue polo shirt and jeans with my sneakers. I walked out of my room and went down the stairs to the main room. Alice was already waiting for me.

"We are leaving for school!" Alice yelled to our parents Esme and Carlisle.

"Have a good time at school. When you come home we won't be here." Esme said as she came out of the kitchen.

We walked out and went to my silver Volvo. Alice was almost jumping in her seat. We were soon driving down the main rode heading to Forks high school. When we were at the school I parked in the first row in the parking lot. We got out then headed to our first class that we had together. When we reached the class we were early so we decided to walk around our new school were we would be spending most of our time.

Alice was looking all around us in excitement.

"What do you think about our new school Edward?" Alice asked as she stopped walking to face me.

"Um… It's okay. I guess." I said as I looked at our surroundings.

"Edward promise me that you will at least try to like this school and make more _real _friends because a piano **doesn't** count as a friend." Alice said as she looked at me as if she was my mother.

"I never said that my piano was my friend. I just say that I spend most of my time practicing that I don't have time for friends." I shot at her.

"Well please just try to like this school." She said.

"I'll try Alice." I said as I resumed to walk.

Alice and I were silent for the rest of our walk. We were just passing building 3 when I saw her.

She was so beautiful. She was ivory-skinned, blue eyes and since she was standing in the sun you could see that she had red hair. I don't know what came over me but I couldn't look away. She was standing next to a guy that was huge. He had a lot of muscles and looked like he could kill someone really easy with his hands. I really hoped that was her brother and not her boyfriend…


	3. Cullens

Emmett and I wake up and got ready . We had breakfast then left for school. We took Emmett's jeep because he refused to be seen in my 53' Chevy truck. He always asked me why I didn't buy a new and nicer car. I didn't want a new car my truck was unique. Emmett was pulling into the parking lot when I noticed a car that I have never seen before. It was nice. A silver Volvo. 

"Bella have you seen that car before?" Emmett asked me.

"No. Maybe we have a new student or maybe a teacher is trying to be young and got a nice car." I said.

Emmett parked and we got out and made our way to our first class. We were walking when I saw Angela Weber. 

"Hey Bella. Hi Emmett." Angela said as she reached us.

" Hi Angela." I said as Emmett nodded his head.

"Hey Ang have you seen the new car out in the parking lot?" I asked her.

"Yeah. We have new students this year. A boy and his sister." She said as we were walking towards class.

"Bye Bella. Bye Angela" Emmett said. He had a different class then us so he left to get to his first class. 

"I wonder who they are." I asked as Angela nodded her head in agreement. 

Our first class was Trig. We walked in right when the bell rang. Angela went right to her table at the left side of the room. While I sat at my table on the right side. I hated this class because we sat at tables of three and I sat alone. The guy that sat with me moved so I had the table to myself. The teacher was about to start the class when the door opened. 

The first person to walk in the door was a girl with black spiky hair. She looked so much like a pixie. Then after her was the most gorgeous boy that I have ever seen. He had bronze hair that covered his eyes that looked emerald. They walked straight to the teacher. The boy handed a slip to the teacher who then nodded his head.

"Well class we have two new students. Would you introduce yourselves please." He said as he turned to face the rest of the class.

The small girl was the first to speak. 

"Hi I'm Alice Cullen and this is my brother." She said as she turned to face her brother. 

"Hello I'm Edward Cullen" He said as he looked up at the class for the first time.

"Well the only seats available are with Ms. Swan" The teacher said as I looked up with shocked eyes. I mean I knew that this was the only table that was empty but I still thought that they would sit somewhere else. As they made their way to my table I looked in Angela's direction. When I met her eyes I read her lips as she said 'OH MY GOD'. I looked back to my table as I heard a chair being pulled out.

"Hi. I'm Alice" She said as she held out her hand.

"Isabella but please call me Bella." I said as I shook hands with her.

"Hi Bella. I'm Edward." He said as he held out his hand.

"Hello Edward." I said as I shook his hand.

Then the teacher started class so I turned my head in his direction. The class was boring and long. Finally the bell rang. Everyone almost ran out the door. Angela was at my side as I finished putting my stuff away. I noticed that Alice and Edward were still there too putting their stuff away so I was going to be nice to them. 

"So Alice Edward what is your next class?" I asked as we made our way to the door. 

"Well I have Mr.Clapp next." Alice said 

"Me too. I'm Angela Weber." Angela said to Alice. They started to walk to their next class leaving me alone with Edward.

"Ummm I have Biology next." Edward said.

"Oh me too. Come on we'll walk together." I said as I started to make my way to biology. The walk was quiet. When we reached the door I looked up to Edward and noticed that he was staring at me.

"Well this is biology." I said as I grabbed the door handle. We walked in and I pointed to the teacher so that Edward could go talk to him. That was when I remembered that my table was the only empty one again. So that meant that Edward was going to sit with me again. I looked up to see that the teacher was directing Edward to my table. He was walking over. He sat down and we couldn't help but laugh.

"Well hello again." I said as we controlled our laughter.

"This is a coincidence." He said. I nodded my head in agreement.

"Hey Bella." Mike said as he walked over to my table… well _our_ table now. I rolled my eyes so that Edward could see but not Mike. Edward just tilted his head in confusion. I held up one finger to signal him to wait.

"Hey Mike." I said as I turned in his direction.

"So…who is your new _friend_?" He asked extending the word friend.

"This is Edward Cullen." I said as I turned to Edward.

"Hey Edward. I'm Mike." Mike said as he held out his hand. Edward shook Mike's hand then looked back at me.

"Sooo…Bella are you busy this weekend?" He asked…as usual.

"Yeah sorry. I have plans with Emmett." I said. I didn't really know if we were going to do something but Mike didn't need to know that.

"Oh…well maybe next weekend." He said then walked away before I can say anything. 

"UGH." I said as I turned to Edward.

"Well that was interesting." Edward said.

"Sorry. It's just that Mike _always _asks me to do something with him and I keep saying 'no' but he never stops asking. It's really irritating." I said as I sighed. 

"Oh. Well then I just have one question for you then?" He said as he raised one eyebrow.

"Okay what is you question." I asked as I eyed him carefully.

"Do you really have plans?" He said as he tried to keep a straight face.

"No." I said as I burst into laughter.

**Read and Review!!**


	4. Hales

-Edward's pov-

When the bell rang for us to leave Biology and go to lunch I got sad. What if Bella left me alone and went to go sit with the huge guy she was with this morning? Well if that did happen then at least I still had Alice to sit with. Then Bella spoke and pulled me out of my thoughts.

"Edward it's time to go to lunch." She said as she started to head to the door. I got up from my seat and went to met her at the door. When we reached the two door that lead into the cafeteria Bella stopped. She then turned around and started to look fro someone. I guessed she found that person because her eyes sparkled when she saw him. I looked behind me and saw that same guy she was with this morning.

"Hey Bells." He said as he reached us.

"Hey Emmett. Who are your new friends?" Bella asked as she looked to the two people behind Emmett.

"Oh sorry. Bella met Jasper Hale and his sister Rosalie Hale." He said as he motioned a hand to them.

"Hello Jasper. Hello Rosalie" She said.

"Hello Bella" Jasper said.

"Hi Bella" Rosalie said.

"Bells. Who is your friend?" He asked as if he was her dad.

"Chillax Emmett. This is Edward Cullen. He as a sister too but she is with Angela." She told him.

"Oh…well. It's nice to met you Edward. I'm Emmett. Bella's best friend." He said as he held out his hand.

"Hello Emmett." I was so happy that they were just friends.

We made our way inside the cafeteria. We got our food and went to sit down when we saw Angela and Alice. We went to sit at the table and I was happy that Bella sat next to me instead of Emmett. I looked up at Alice and saw her eyeing Jasper Hale.

"Hey Alice. Hi Angela" Bella said.

"Hi Bella. Hey Emmett who are your friends?" Angela asked Emmett.

"Well this is Jasper Hale and his sister Rosalie Hale." He said. I noticed that when he said Rosalie's name he said it sweet and with love.

"You must be Alice Cullen" Emmett said as he looked at Alice.

"Yeah and you must be Emmett" Alice said in return.

Today wasn't going to be that bad. Alice and Myself made a lot of new friends on our first day at school.

There we were. Bella, Emmett, Angela, Jasper, Rosalie, Alice and myself. When lunch was over we all went our different ways. I didn't have Bella in my next class so that sucked. At lunch we all agreed to met after school in the parking lot. The rest of the school went by slow. When the last bell rang I quickly got my things and headed to the parking lot. When I got there Bella, Emmett, Alice and Angela were already there. I reached were they were and we waited for Jasper and Rosalie. When they got there Emmett spoke.

"So do you guys wants to come over to my place?" Emmett asked us. When Emmett finished Bella cleared her throat.

"Sorry. Do you guys want to come over to _our _place?" He asked again. Alice looked over at me and I nodded my head.

"Yeah" Alice said for the both of us.

"Sure." Jasper and Rosalie said after Alice.

"Okay." Angela said.

"Angela is coming with us Emmett." Bella said.

"Okay. Do you guys have cars?" Emmett asked us.

"Yup" Alice said.

"Yeah" Jasper said.

Bella, Emmett and Angela headed towards a jeep as Jasper and Rosalie headed over to a red convertible. We followed Emmett down the road and soon we pulled up to a condo. I parked the car next to the jeep. Then Rosalie parked her car next to my Volvo. Emmett opened the door and we all headed inside the house.

"Wow." Alice said as she looked around.

"This is a nice place." Rosalie said.

"Ang, Alice, Rosalie lets go to my room." Bella said as they all started to walk down the hall.

So all the girls left and there we were in the main room.

"So you guys want to play Xbox?" Emmett asked us.

There we were sitting on the couches playing games. Emmett and Jasper were killing zombie on the video game and I was watching. Then Jasper switched places with me. We were playing for about fifteen minutes until the girls came out.

"Emmett we are getting bored." Bella said as she went to sit next to him.

"Well what do you guys want to do next?" He asked as he paused the game.

"We can play Truth or Dare or 20 Questions." Alice said.

"20 questions!" Angela and Rosalie yelled.

"Okay!" Bella said as she went to join Angela and Rosalie.

"We are playing 20 questions" Alice announced.

Emmett turned off the game and we went to go sit next to the girls. We all sat in a circle and Alice started the game.


	5. 20 Questions

Alice started the game by asking Bella the first question. Playing games was a bad thing to do with Alice involved. This was going to be an interesting game.

"Okay Bella. You're question is how did you met Emmett?" Alice asked.

"Um…" Bella said as she started to blush. Then Emmett booming laughter filled the room. As well as Angela's

"It's not funny Emmett!" Bella yelled as she punched him in the arm and gave Angela an evil glare.

"What is so funny?" Alice asked.

"Well the way we met is embarrassing." Bella said as she played with her fingers.

"It was the first day of school and I got excited that I started to run up to the doors and I tripped on my own feet. Emmett was the one that picked me up and that's how we first met." Bella said as she looked over at Emmett.

"Aww that's sweet." Alice said.

"You should know that Bella isn't really good on her own feet." Emmett said.

"Well that's true. Bella can hurt herself with almost everything." Angela said.

"Okay next question. Bella pick someone." Alice said.

"Edward. How is it like to have Alice as a sister?" Bella asked Edward.

"Sometimes it's annoying, but she makes anyone's life very interesting." Edward answered.

"Emmett. Why do you like to have a lot of muscles?" Edward asked.

"So I can scare away all the guys that like Bella." Emmett said.

"Rosalie. Why do you have the car and not Jasper?" Emmett asked.

"I have the car because I'm the one that is obsessed with them." Rosalie said.

"Alice. What is you're favorite thing to do?" Rosalie asked.

"SHOP!!" Alice yelled.

"Jasper. What is it like to have Rosalie as a sister?" Alice asked.

"It's okay when she doesn't try to drag me to the mall." Jasper said.

"Angela. How did you met Bella and Emmett?" Jasper asked.

"Well I met Bella on our first year high school. Then I met Emmett through Bella." Angela said.

The game went on for another half hour. It was getting late and Angela had to leave.

"Emmett I'm going to take Angela home now and I'm taking your jeep." Bella said to Emmett.

"Okay. Drive safe." Emmett said.

Bella and Angela got in Emmett's jeep and started to drive.

"So Bella. Edward is cute." Angela said.

"Yeah he is." Bella agreed.

"Bella I wanted to tell you this alone. Now that we are I can tell you. Over the summer Ben Cheney asked me out and I agreed. So we have been going out for a while now." Angela said

"Aww I'm happy for you." Bella said.

Bella then pulled up to Angela's house and parked. Angela got her stuff and opened the door.

"Bye Ang." Bella said.

"Bye Bella." Angela said.

Angela went inside her house and Bella started to drive back home. When she pulled up to the condo the two cars were still there. She parked the car next to the Volvo and got out of the car. When she opened the door it was dark and she didn't see anyone.

"Emmett I'm back!" I yelled. Then two strong arms pulled her down to the ground.

"Bella. Shh. We are playing hide-and-seek. Alice decided to make it fun and that means that we can't be found. The first one found is in for it. Right now Alice is in the bedrooms looking for us." Edward informed her.

"Edward where are you?" Alice said as she came into the living room. Edward and I just stayed hidden. We were in the kitchen hiding under the counter. I looked up at Edward and he was looking at me. I didn't know what happened. One minute I saw looking at Edward and now I was kissing him! I turned around to face him without breaking the kiss and put my arms around his neck. Edward then wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer to his chest. Edward was the one that broke the kiss so we could fill our lungs with air. When we looked up we saw them starting at us. Alice and Rosalie looked at us with joy in their eyes. Emmett looked kind of mad and Jasper looked confused.

"Edward, Bella we were playing hide-and-seek not make out session." Alice said as she and Rosalie started to laugh. Edward got up and then helped me up from the floor. We walked over to the living room and sat on the couch. They soon followed and sat down as well.

"Bells?" Emmett said as he looked over at me.

"How did this happen?" Alice asked.

"I don't know. I looked up at Edward then next thing I know we were kissing." I said. I started to feel the blood rush up to my face.

"Well what does this mean? Are you guys going out now?" Rosalie asked.

"Umm…" I said

"Bella do you want to go out with me?" Edward whispered in my ear.

"Yes" I whispered back. Edward then came closer to me and put his arms around my waist. It felt so good to be in his arms.

"Well?" Alice, Rosalie and Emmett said at the same time.

"Yeah we are going out." Edward told them. Then Emmett stormed out of the room and down the hall.

"What happened to him?" Jasper asked.

"I better go talk to him." I said as I got up from the couch. Out of Edward's arms and walked down the hall towards Emmett's room. I knocked on the door and waited for him to open the door.

"Emmett open the door." I said. He opened the door but walked back into his room.

"Emmett…you knew that I was going to get a boyfriend sooner or later. What's wrong?" I asked him.

"Bells…I just don't want you to get hurt." Emmett said.

"Edward's a nice guy." I quickly said to defend him.

"I know that, but he will be your first boyfriend." He said.

"It's going to be okay. If I let you give the whole big brother talk will you come back out?" I asked.

"Okay let's go back out." he said. He walked over to me and put his arms around my neck.

We the walked out of Emmett's room and back out to the living room. When we entered the room they looked up at us. Jasper was next to Alice and Edward was still were he was before I left and Rosalie was on the other side of Jasper.

**Read and Review!**

**I know that it's cheesy the way Edward asked Bella out and how quickly she said yes but that was the only way I could think to write it. **


	6. My Bella

"Okay Edward. I can accept that you are Bella's boyfriend but there are things that we need to clear up. You _will _treat Bella with respect and you will never hurt her in any way. Okay and just because I'm only her friend and not her brother does NOT mean that I won't give BOTH of you guys the _sex_ talk. Cause trust me I will." Emmett said.

"Oh My God Emmett!" Bella yelled at him.

"I will **never** do anything to hurt Bella. Promise." Edward said.

"So now that we have that all cleared up. What are we going to do now?" Alice asked.

"Well we can always go to the mall." Rosalie said.

"No!" Jasper and Edward yelled.

"Wow what is so bad about going to the mall?" Emmett and Bella asked.

"Nothing is bad about going to the mall. It's just bad to go to the mall with Alice." Edward informed us.

"I can say the same about Rosalie." Jasper agreed.

"So what do we do?" Emmett asked.

"We can order pizza and just Chillax here." Bella said.

"That's fine" Jasper, Alice and Rosalie said.

"Emmett?" Bella asked.

"Okay that's fine." Emmett said as I nodded my head.

"Okay I'll go get the pizza. Pepperoni?" Bella asked.

"Yeah." We all said except Emmett.

"Bella." Emmett sang her name.

"I know Emmett. I won't forget." Bella said

"I'll go with you." Edward announced.

"Bells…" Emmett eyed her.

"Chillax Emmett." Bella told him.

(Edward's pov from here on)

We were in my Volvo on our way to Dominos. When we got there Bella got out of the car and met me in the front of the car. Without thinking about it I grabbed her hand and walked towards the door. We walked in and went to the counter.

"Hey Bella what can I get you today?" The guy asked

"Hey Eric. Give me two pepperoni and Emmett's usual." Bella told the guy named Erik.

"Okay Bella. Who is your friend?" He asked as he looked at our hands that were still twisted together.

"Oh sorry. This is Edward Cullen and he's more then my _friend ._" Bella extended the word friend.

"Oh. Hey Edward I'm Erik Yorkie." He said as he held out his hand. I shook hands with him.

Fifteen minutes later the pizza's were ready and we headed back to the condo.

"You sure do have guy friends that asked 'who is you're friend' is." I said as we pulled up at her house.

"Yeah. They always ask me out but of course I say "no". Bella said

"I wonder how Mike is going to act when he see that you are going out with the new kid at school." I said

Then her sweet laughter fill the car. I got the pizza out from the back and we walked to the door. When we walked in Rosalie and Alice were in deep conversation while Jasper and Emmett were playing Xbox. I put the pizzas on the table and Bella went to get plates and drinks. When she came back everyone was at the table waiting. Bella handed a plate to Jasper, Alice, Rosalie and myself and we thanked her, but when she gave Emmett a plate he looked at it with a confused look.

"Emmett we have company right now. Just because you have your own pizza and I usually let you eat it out of the box doesn't mean that you don't know how to us a plate." Bella told Emmett.

Emmett soon grabbed the plate and put slices of his pizza on it. His pizza had Pepperoni, Sausage, Ham, Olives, Green peppers and Pineapples. After we got our pizza we went back to the living room and split into groups. Emmett and Jasper went back to playing Xbox. Bella and I sat on the couch talking. Alice and Rosalie were planning a shopping trip to the mall.

"Bella you have to come to the mall with us." Alice said.

"Alice… I hate shopping." Bella told Alice. When I looked at Alice it looked like someone slapped her in the face.

"HOW CAN YOU HATE SHOPPING!?" Alice yelled.

"Bella hates the mall. The only thing she shops for are books." Emmett said as he continued to play.

"WHAT!" Alice and Rosalie said together.

"Yeah that is true." Bella said

"Well we are just going to have to change that. Right Rose." Alice said

"Yeah. Who the hell shops for books when there is lots of clothes?" Rosalie said

"Bella you ARE coming with us to the mall is weekend." Alice said

"Ohh I have to see this. I'm going to the mall with you guys." Emmett said.

"Well then I'm going to" Jasper said

"I guess I'll go to. I mean someone has to save you from Alice." I said as I put my arm around Bella's waist.

"Well the it's settled. We are all going to the mall this weekend." Alice said all happy. There was nothing that Alice loved more then to go to the mall with a huge group.

"Well since we are going to the mall Angela should come too and she can bring Ben." Bella said.

"Are they finally going out?" Emmett asked

"Yeah can you believe it." Bella said

"It's about time." Emmett said

We were there for another hour or two before we left.

"Bye Alice. Bye Rose. Bye Jasper" Bella said as I walked up to her.

"I'll see you tomorrow at school." I said

"Okay." She said in return. Then I leaned forward. I put my arms around her waist and pulled her closer. Bella then put her hands around my neck.

"Get a room." Emmett yelled from the drive way. When we broke away Bella winked at me and smiled.

"Okay Emmett." She yelled then grabbed my hand. She pulled me into the house then into her room. When we were running I could hear Emmett yell 'Hey I didn't mean it' and when I turned around I saw him running after us. When reached her room she went to sit on the bed and I went to sit with her. A few seconds after we sat down Emmett can bursting into the room. Once he saw that we weren't doing anything he relaxed. Soon after he came in Jasper, Alice and Rosalie came into Bella's room as well.

"Bells… don't do that again." He said

"Well if you didn't want me to do it in the first place you shouldn't have said it." Bella said as she got up and went to give Emmett a hug.

"Relax Emmett." She told him

"Bella you'll be the death of me." Emmett said as he hugged her back.

"I know." She said

We walked back to the door and said our good-byes. Then we drove off.

"So…did you have fun?" Alice asked on the way home.

"Yeah I did. You?" I asked her

"Yup." She said. I knew Alice wanted to say something else.

"What is it Alice?" I asked her.

"Nothing." She said

"Alice I know you to well. What do you want to say?" I asked her again.

"You and Bella looked cute together! I'm so happy for you." She said.

"Umm…thanks I guess." I said as I started to think of Bella. _My Bella._

**Read and Review!! **

**Two chapters in one day! YAY ME My brother is at work and he will be all weekend. My sister isn't going to be here all weekend either. So that means I get to be on the computer more. Which is awesome for you guys because that means more chapters!!**


	7. Group of couples

-Emmett's pov-

Today was an odd but awesome day. The first day of school and Bella gets a boyfriend. Edward Cullen. I will personally kill him if he hurts Bella. I walked out of my room and crossed the hall to Bella's bedroom. When I opened the door she was sleeping peacefully in her bed. She was beautiful and I hope she is very happy with Edward. I was about to close the door when she started to talk. At first I thought she caught me spying on her but she was just talking in her sleep…again. I sat down on the floor next to her door and listened to what she had to say. 

"Edward Cullen. I love you. Ms. Edward Cullen." She laughed when she said that last one.

"Emmett please don't kill Edward. I love him. Please." She said in her sleep.

I got up from the floor and walked over to her bed. I bend down and kissed her forehead. 

"Don't worry Bells. I won't kill Edward" I whispered in her ear.

"Thanks. Night Emmett." She whispered back while still sleeping.

I walked out of her bedroom and went into mine. I laid in my bed and went over what happened today.

I met Jasper and Rosalie. Rosalie Hale. Damn she is hot! There is something different about her. I was actually excited to go to school tomorrow just because I would see Rose. I was going crazy over her. 'Stupid Emmett you just met her how can you be head over heels for her' I though. I had to do something and fast. I decided to do something when we went to the mall this weekend. My last though was about Rose before I dozed off to sleep.

"EMMETT GET UP OR WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE!!" Bella yelled from outside my door.

I got up and took a quick shower. Then I got dressed and went out to the living room. When I walked out I stopped in my tracks. There in front of me was Rosalie. Wait what I'm I awake or I'm I still asleep? 

"Hello Emmett." Rosalie said. Nope, I was awake and she was in front of me.

"Hey Rose." I greeted her…late

"Emmett guess who decided to show up before school?" Bella said as she got up from the couch. Behind her was Edward, Alice and Jasper.

"Hey guys." I greeted them. 

"Ready to go to school?" I asked them all.

"Emmett are you okay?" Bella asked me.

"Yeah why wouldn't I be?" I said

"Okay something is wrong you're voice just come out squeaky." She said. Damn Bella for knowing when something was wrong with me.

"Why don't you guys go out and we'll met you out there in a bite." Bella told them. They made their way out the door and Bella came next to me.

"Okay Emmett what is wrong?" She asked me again .

"Bells…I think I'm in love with Rosalie." I told her.

"Oh that. Well it's okay." She told me.

"What do you mean 'Oh that'?" I asked her.

"Emmett I could see in you're eyes that you like her. I noticed yesterday." She informed me.

"Oh." Was all I could say.

"Are you okay now cause we have to leave now." She told me

"Yeah let's go." I said as we headed out the door.

When we got outside they were discussing something. Bella walked right over to Edward and grabbed his hand. Edward then looked at her and all I could see in their eyes were happiness and love. When I reached them they stopped talking.

"Um Emmett I'm going to ride with Edward today." Bella told me.

"What you're going to leave me alone?" I acted all sad.

"I'll ride with you Emmett." Rosalie said.

"Jasper here are the keys." She tossed the keys to Jasper.

"Alice would you like to ride with me today?" Jasper asked her.

"Yeah." She said with joy.

We all went to the car that we going to ride in and made our way to school. 

"So Emmett how is you're morning so far?" Rosalie asked me.

"Okay. Your's?" I asked her.

"Just fine better then all the other ones." She commented.

"Why better then the other ones?" I asked her 

"Because I got to see you." She said as she looked at me throw her long eyelashes.

"Rosalie… would… would you like to be my girlfriend?" It all came out in a rush.

"Yes!" She yelled 

"Sorry sometimes I can get a little too excited." She said

We were at school already so I parked the car in the first spot I saw. I opened my door and ran over to her side. When I got there I opened her door and helped her out. We were walking over to Edward's Volvo when I put my arm around Rosalie's waist and pulled her closer to me. Rosalie just giggled.

"Emmett." Bella sang my name.

"Yes Bells?" I asked her.

"What did you do?" She asked as she eyed my arm around Rose.

"Nothing but I would like you to met my girlfriend Rosalie. I think you already know her." I said

Bella just squealed and pulled me into a hug. Then she pulled Rose into a hug. Edward walked up to Bella and took her hand. Alice and Jasper walked up towards us. They were laughing. 

"Oh My God!" Bella yelled as her eyes zoomed in on their hands twisted together.

"Well it looks like we just became a group of couples." Jasper said as he eyed my arm around his sister's waist. 

"Just take good care of her." Jasper told me. I nodded my head.

"Yeah take care of her too Jasper." Edward told him. Jasper then nodded his head.

We walked up to the school in a row with our hands twisted together with the person that we loved. This was definitely going to be an awesome year. 

**Read and Review!!**

**I could have stopped at two chapters but I was to damn bored. I didn't know that I could miss my sister this bad! How knows I might even go for 4 chapters in one day. Cross your fingers!**


	8. Jealous?

**Caution: The following chapter contains…WORDS!! (I'm bored)**

Trig went by fast. When Edward and I walked in holding hands everyone looked at us. Angela was smiling every time I looked at her. Soon the bell rang for us to go to our next class. Angela came up to us and whispered in my ear.

"Um…hold on Edward." I said as I followed Ang a few steps away from Alice and Edward.

"Are you going out with Edward, Bella?" She asked me.

"Maybe…Yes." I said as I looked at him. He was smiling that crocked smile that I love.

"Oh My God! You guys look so cute together." She said as she hugged me.

"And you're not going to believe what else." I told her

"What?" She asked

"You can't tell that I told you they might want to tell you themselves. Emmett and Rosalie are going out as well as Alice and Jasper." I told her.

"Aww that's so sweet." She said.

"Well we should head to class." I said as I walked back to Edward and took his hand.

We walked out of Trig then Alice and Ang walked the other way leaving me and Edward alone. Before we walked into the class I looked behind me and I saw Mike a few feet behind us.

"Edward, Mike is behind us." I told him.

"Okay. Just follow along." He said and I was totally confused. Then Edward turned me around to face him. He leaned in and kissed me right on the lips. I reacted the way I did before. I put my arms around his neck. Edward then puts his hands on my waist and pulled me closer to him. When I opened one of my eyes I saw Mikes mouth wide open with shock. He looked angry so I just kept kissing Edward.

We broke away and entered the class like if we didn't even see him. When we sat down we started to laugh.

"His face was priceless." I said. The class started to we had to control our laughter. Whenever I looked in Mike's direction he was staring at me. When the bell rang for lunch Mike came up to our table.

"Hey Bella." He said

"Hey Mike." I said

"Do you want to sit with me today?" He asked as he tucked a my hair behind my ear.

"Are you ready to go, love? Oh Hello _Mike_" Edward asked as he put his arm around my waist and pulled me closer to his side.

"Yeah. Sorry Mike." I said as Edward started to walk towards the door.

"Edward did you get jealous?" I asked him

"No. I just don't like Mike touching you." He said

"Sure… Okay." I said as we walked into the cafeteria.

We got our food and went to sit down at our table. Alice, Jasper, Angela and Ben were already sitting down. We started eating when Emmett and Rose came and sat down.

"Where have you guys been?" Jasper asked as he looked at his sister.

" Office." Rose said.

"Why?" I asked as I looked at Emmett.

"No reason just Emmett punched a guy in the face for looking at me in a bad way." Rose said

"Emmett!" I yelled at him.

"What I didn't like the way he was looking at her." He said.

"Well what happened in the office?" Alice asked

"Well I was going to get suspended but Rose talked the principle out of it." Emmett said as he looked down at Rose and smiled.

"Oh. Emmett you have to control you're temper. Remember what happened last time." I warned him

"What happened last time?" Alice asked

"Well clumsy me tripped on my own feet and Eric caught me before I hit the ground, But Emmett didn't see that or asked what happened and he punched Eric. Emmett though he was _doing_ something unpleasant to me." I informed them.

"Oh." Alice said.

The rest of lunch went by smoothly. When the bell rang we all met at in the parking lot. We decided to go to our condo again and just Chillax. We arrived about fifteen minutes later. Today Ben came too. So it was all couples.

"Hey Ang we're going to the mall this weekend. Want to came with us?" I asked her

"WOW. Bella you're going to the mall?" She said

"Yeah the guys are coming with us." I informed her

"Oh. Sure. Ben you're coming right?" She said

"Sure hon." He told her.

The rest of the week went by fast. Next thing I knew I was waking up Friday morning.

'Ugh today we're going to the mall.' I though to myself. I really hope Alice isn't as crazy as Edward describes her as.

Emmett and I were in his jeep driving to school…

**Review please!**


	9. Jacob Black

When Emmett pulled up to the school we saw that Alice, Edward, Jasper and Rose were waiting for us in the parking lot next to their cars. When he parked I jumped out of the car and ran to Edward. He lifted me off my feet and kissed me. Unaware of the whole group watching.

"Hey." I said once we broke away

"Well hello to you too." He said as he smiled

"Can we start walking now or do you want to make out more?" Jasper asked

"Well now that you mention it…"Alice said as she kissed Jasper on the lips.

"Okay we can go now." Edward said

Jasper just shook his head 'no'

Once they were finish making out we walked up to the school. The day went by really fast. We were now on our way to our condo to drop off our things. Alice, Rose, Ang and I left our things in my room. Emmett, Jasper, Edward and Ben were in Emmett's room. Then the phone rang…

(Edward's pov from here)

"I'll get it. Hello." I said as I picked up the phone.

"Umm…Is Bella there?" A man's voice asked.

"Yeah. Hold on." I said

"Bella!" I said

"Yeah." she said as she walked towards me.

"Someone is on the phone for you, love." I informed her as I passed her the phone.

"Hello." She said. I heard the voice but I couldn't make out what he was saying.

"OH MY GOD!! REALLY!!" Bella screamed

"Okay I'll see you in a bit." She told the guy.

"EMMETT!!" She screamed as she put the phone down.

"What is it Bells?" He said as he came into the living room

"Guess who is coming over right now." She told him. Her eyes were full of joy.

"Is it?" He asked. Damn who was it I though.

"Yeah." Bella told him. Everyone then came into the room.

"What is all the screaming about?" Alice and Rose asked.

"Jacob is coming over. Is it okay that he comes to the mall with us?" She asked everyone

"Ahh…Really?" Angela asked

"Yeah can you believe it. Billy and Him came here to visit Charlie. Jake wanted to see Emmett and I so Charlie sent him over." Bella informed us.

"Who is Jacob?" Ben asked

"Oh yeah sorry. Jacob is my favorite _cousin_." She told us.

"Yeah Jake is really cool." Emmett said as Angela nodded her head in agreement.

"Sure he can come with us." Alice said.

Then the door bell rang…

Bella ran to go answer it. When she answered the door you could see a tall and huge guy. Not as huge as Emmett but he was still huge.

"Jake!" Bella yelled as she hugged him.

"Hey Bells." He said as he hugged her back. They walked back to the living room.

"Hey Jake." Emmett said as he shook hands with him.

"Hey Emmett." He said.

"Is that you Ang?" _Jacob _asked

"Hey Jacob." Angela said.

"Jake I want you to met everyone." Bella said as they walked closer to us.

"This is Alice Cullen and her boyfriend Jasper Hale. This is Ben Cheney Angela's boyfriend. Rosalie Hale Jasper's sister and Emmett's girlfriend. And this is Edward Cullen Alice's brother and my boyfriend." Bella said as she walked over to me and put her hand around me. I then put my arm around her waist.

"Boyfriend? HUH? Emmett?" Jacob said

"Don't worry I already said what was needed to be said and Edward is a nice guy." Emmett said as he smiled at Bella.

"Oh Okay then. Hello everyone I'm Jacob Black Bella's cousin." He said.

We got to know Jacob then headed to the mall. When we got there Alice said that we should spilt up. Boys with Boys and Girls with Girls.

"No." All the guys said.

"Why not?" The girls said except Bella.

"Let's go our own way." Bella whispered in my ear. I looked at everyone to make sure it was clear to leave. They were all distracted so we made our move to leave.

"Hey Edward and Bella left!" Rose yelled. We were able to hear her from where we were at. We just laughed as we continued to walk away. We soon found a book store and Bella wanted to go in. When we entered she went straight to where she wanted to look first.

"What are you looking for, love?" I asked her.

"A book called "Twilight by Stephenie Meyer" I heard it was a good one." She said. I laughed and started to look for the book as well…

**Please review!!**


	10. The Mall

**Thanks to Della Kiss! I was Della's idea to have the guys attack Bella. Della Kiss you rock.**

Edward found the book that I was looking for and he also found the two other books that followed. He insisted to pay for the books so I let him but I would get him back some how. When we walked out of the book store we found Emmett and Rosalie. 

"Hey Bells." Emmett said.

"Hey. Where are the rest of the group?" I asked 

"We are right here." Alice said from behind me.

"Oh. So what do we do know?" Angela asked. 

"Well I don't want to leave the mall yet." Alice said.

"We can spilt up?" Rose said. We eventually spilt up into twos. Angela and I. Alice and Rose. Jasper and Edward. The last group was a three people group: Emmett, Ben and Jacob. I over heard the guys say that they will met up after we leave. So the guys would be together. Angela and I went into a clothing store. Ang found some nice clothes and went to try them on. I was looking through clothes when four guys entered the store…

At first they were just looking around but when I looked up two of them were heading my way and I started to panic. The other two guys saw me as well so all four guys were headed my way. Fuck what do I do? 

"Hey there sweetie." One guy said

"What is a small girl like you doing all alone?" Another asked.

"Leave me alone." I said threw my teeth

"Excuse me?" One said.

"Just leave me alone." I said again.

"Come here sugar." The third said

"Don't touch me!" I said as I started to back away. Then one of them grabbed my arm.

"HEY SHE SAID NOT TO TOUCH HER!" Someone said from behind me. 

"Says who?" The guy asked 

"Us." They all said together. When I turned around there they were. Emmett, Jasper, Edward, Jacob and Ben.

"Oh." was all the guys said before they started to run out the door. Jacob and Emmett ran after them but Jasper, Edward and Ben stayed with me.

"Bella are you okay?" Edward asked

"Yeah." I said. Emmett and Jacob walked back into the store and came over to me.

"Are you okay Bells?" Jacob and Emmett asked.

"Yeah." I said again. Angela then came over.

"What happened I heard you guys yell?" Ang asked 

"Nothing just these guys were bugging Bella." Jasper told her.

"You okay?" She asked me. I nodded my head. We left the store and went to find Rose and Alice.

Once they were informed with what happened we went back to the condo. When we arrived we just hanged out like always. It was getting late and nobody wanted to go home. So Alice got an idea…

"Why don't we have a sleep over?" Alice said.

"Emmett?" I asked because I really did liked that idea.

"Sure." He said as he looked at Rose. 

So everyone called their parents and asked if they could spend the night. Since it was Friday they all said it was okay. We the girls were going to sleep in my room but it was too small for all of us. So we ALL just sleep out in the living room. Emmett laid next to Rose. Ben was next to Ang. Alice was laying next to Jasper. I was in the middle of Jacob and Edward. Everyone soon fell asleep other than Jasper and I. We moved from where we were and went to sit on the couch and started to talk.

"So how did you like you're first week at school?" I asked him

"It was awesome. You guys are really fun to hang out with." Jasper said.

"Yeah Emmett can be soo fun." I said agreeing with him.

"Bella… What's wrong?" He asked

"Nothing. Why?" I asked him

"Whenever I look at you when no one is watching you're eyes are sad." He said. Wow he is good. I made sure that I looked happy whenever people were watching me…at least I though I did.

"Nothing really." I said again.

"Bella you can tell me." Jasper said as he put his hand on top of mine. I looked into his eyes and knew that I could trust him.

"Well…it's just that this happened all so fast and I feel like it's a dream and when I open my eyes it will all disappear." I told him. I was surprised that I actually said that and to Jasper.

"Bella this isn't a dream. It's real and you have believe it. You are surrounded by people that love you." He told me. It was really nice to tell someone.

"Thanks Jasper." I said.

"You're welcome." He said.

"Are you tired?" I asked him

"No. Why?" He asked.

"Well I was thinking that we can play pranks on them while they were sleeping." I said.

"Okay. Who first?" He said. We both looked at each other.

"Emmett." We said together. We went to get washable markers and pens. Then we went to work. We drew all over his face. We eventually ran out of room on his face so we popped in a movie. I made popcorn and retrieved sodas. We were laughing and having fun. At first it was weird because I never was alone with Jasper but it soon got comfortable. So there we were sitting on the couch watching JUNO. The last thing I heard was 'He is the cheese to my macaroni'…

**Please review!!**

**Thanks to everyone that reviews! You all rock. It feels good to open my e-mail account and see all the un-read emails. Love you all. I promise that I will continue to update every time I get a chance. **


	11. Jasper Hale

-Jasper's pov-

There we were watching Juno. Just Bella and myself. It was weird to be alone with Bella. We were never

alone. Someone else was always with us. The movie was almost ending when Bella fell asleep. The credits were rolling when Bella began to talk. She kept saying Edward's name over and over. Then she said something that made me freeze.

"Oh Jasper. You're such a life saver." she said. At first it made me uncomfortable but then I remembered that she was relieved to tell someone what she was thinking. Even if it was just me. I turned off the TV and fell asleep…

I started to hear soft whispers. My eyes started to hurt as the light turned my eyelids a bright red. I straighten myself out more on the couch. I felt arms around my torso. Alice I though so I tightened my grip around her small frame. More giggles. I opened my eyes and turned my head in the direction where the giggles were coming from. There stood Emmett, Rose, Angela, Ben, Jacob, Edward and Alice. Wait…Alice? I looked down and noticed that it was Bella that had her arms around my torso and that I had my hands around her waist.

"I see that you feel _very _comfortable with my girlfriend." Edward said as he looked at my arms. Right then I knew that I should take my arms away from Bella's waist. But I just couldn't let her go. I had to force myself to let her go. I then pulled her arms away from my body and carefully got off of the couch. I looked at Emmett and started to laugh. I noticed Alice in the background waving her arms. When we met eyes she put one finger to her lips telling me not to say anything to Emmett.

"So what brought this on?" Rose asked as she looked at Bella.

"Oh. Well after you guys feel asleep Bella and I couldn't sleep. So we moved to the couch and started to talk. When we ran out of this to talk about we had a little fun." I said as I looked at Emmett.

"Then we ended up watching JUNO. Then Bella fell asleep. I stayed awake a while longer then drifted to sleep myself. I guess threw the night we ended up like that." I said.

"Hey…" Bella said as she yawned. We all turned to see her. She looked at Emmett and burst into laughter.

"Why does everyone laugh when they look at me?" Emmett asked. Everyone turned to look at Emmett but me. I just stayed staring at Bella. She then turned to look at me and our eyes met. We smiled at each other for a brief moment until Edward went to sit next to Bella. She broke eye contact with me and looked at Edward.

"Good morning love." Edward said as he kissed her. I don't know why but I got mad that Edward was just touching her. Wait…I was jealous! What the fuck is wrong with you Jasper I though to myself. You love Alice not Bell. Whoa did I just say that I was in love with Bella?

(Bella's pov)

When I looked over to Jasper I found him staring at me. I couldn't help but stare back and smile. Edward then sat next to me.

"Good morning love." He said before he kissed me. When we broke away I looked up and Jasper was gone. When I searched the room for him he was hugging Alice. I was so pissed that she had her arm around his waist. I wasn't just mad I was…jealous!

We then changed clothes that Alice got us. I didn't know where she got them from but she had them.

When Emmett went into the restroom he yelled.

"Who the hell wrote on my face!?" He asked.

"Well Jasper and I were bored and you were just so vulnerable." I said.

"Ugh you guys are soo in for it." He said as he eyed us. Me and Jasper looked at each other and laughed. Once we changed we decided to go out for breakfast. Everyone was still getting ready so I went outside to get fresh air. I was out there for about five minutes when I heard the door open then close. I looked next to me and there stood Jasper.

"Hey Jasper." I greeted him.

"Hey Bell." He said. I laughed at his nickname for me.

"No ones ever called me that. Just Bella or Bells." I said

"Oh." was all he said

"That's fine Jazz." I said. Then we both started laughing. I didn't even hear the door open. But there was Edward staring at me and Jasper. Everyone was soon outside. We decided just to take two cars. Edward, Alice, Jasper and I went in Edward's Volvo. Emmett, Rose, Angela, Ben and Jacob went in Emmett's jeep. We were at iHop in a matter of minutes. They had to put two tables together for all of us to fit. I got worried once everyone was seated. Edward was on my right and Jasper was on my left. Shit.

We ordered and they soon brought us our food. Everyone started to talk except Jasper and I. Coincidence? I don't think so. Everyone was so wrapped up in their own conversations.

"So Bell how do you feel today? Is it all still a dream?" He whispered with humor in his voice.

"I feel fine. I though about it and realized that it was real. Thanks again Jazz." I said. We continued talking for another half hour before we left. We went back to our condo and played games and stuff like that. They wanted to stay the night again so the did. Angela was the only one that was not allowed. Ben then didn't feel right to be there without her so he went home as well.

Tonight we were definitely in for it. Alice wanted to play spin the bottle…

**Review please!!**


	12. Author's Note! HELP!

Okay you guys I need some help from you all. I wrote the fanfic as a Bella and Jasper story but now people are saying that I shouldn't. So what do you think? Review on the story and I will see from the votes if I should keep it has a Bella and Jasper or leave it has Edward and Bella.

Jasper and Bella?

Edward and Bella?

Just so you know if it is a Jasper and Bella story I will NOT leave Alice and Edward alone. That is just mean. I already have a guy for Alice and a girl for Edward. Only if Jasper and Bella hook up.


	13. Spin The Bottle

**Thanks to one of my best friends Loverlyness!! She helped me write this chapter. I mean she really helped. Love you so much Loverlyness. You are a life saver. **

_**-Edward's pov-**_

We began to play spin the bottle. Alice was the first to spin. After seven seconds the bottle stopped. Jacob. They leaned into each other and gave a quick peck then leaned back. Emmett was next to spin. The bottle stopped on…ME!

"I'M NOT GOING TO KISS EDWARD!" Emmett yelled as he looked at Alice.

"Oh yes you are. The sooner you do it the sooner it will be over. A game is a game. Just do it fast." Alice said.

"Alice I refuse to kiss Emmett." I told her.

"Do it now!" Alice ordered. Then Emmett's lips quickly gazed mine. 'Gosh that was disturbing' I though to myself.

"Okay we can continue." Alice said pleased with herself. It was Jasper's turn. He grabbed the bottle then spun it like crazy. It took longer to come to a complete stop but when it did it stopped on the one person I hopped that it wouldn't. Bella. My Bella. They both met each other half way. I though that they would pull away fast like the rest of us but I was wrong. They went for it. I could see that in the beginning they started slow not sure what to do but then they went from kissing to making out. I mean seriously they were hard core making out. I felt my eyes pop out of my head in shock. I was fighting with my feelings of jealousy towards Jasper. 'It's just a game.' I told myself over and over again.

They soon realized that we were there and broke away. They looked at us then at each other and laughed.

"Would you guys like to explain what that was about?" Rosalie asked. We all then nodded our head in agreement.

"We are playing the _real_ way. You guys are scared to really kiss the person that you land on." Jasper said as Bella agreed with him.

_**-Jasper's pov-**_

When it was my turn I grabbed the bottle hard and spun it like crazy. I was hopping that it would land on Bella. So that I can finally taste her lips on mine. 'What the hell Jasper! You love Alice not Bella.' I told myself. When the bottle stopped I looked right at the person that it landed on. Bella. I started to lean in as did she. We met halfway and kissed right on the lips. At first it was slow because it felt awkward and I didn't know what to do. I didn't want to scare you by kissing her hard. But then I felt her lips move under mine. Her kiss was beginning to become urgent. So I responded and kissed her back just the way she was kissing me. When we were still kissing I realized that they were watching us. I had completely forgotten that they were here. It was amazing the way Bella made me feel. We soon broke away to several eyes looking at us in shook. Then that's when it hit me. Bella and I went from kissing to making out hard core!

"Would you guys like to explain what that was about?" Rosalie asked us. They all nodded their heads in agreement.

"We are playing the _real_ way. You guys are scared to really kiss the person that you land on." I said as Bella agreed with me. I was happy yet sad once Bella and I broke apart. I was happy that I made out with Bella but I was sad that I shouldn't feel this way for her. I had Alice and she had Edward. I was also sad because we wouldn't kiss again…or would we?

_**-Bella's pov-**_

I knew that I shouldn't feel this way about Jasper but I could help it. When we kissed it was awesome. I knew that I never kissed like that before and I would never kiss like that with someone else other than Jasper.

When the game was over we wanted to watch a movie. Of course the guys wanted to watch a scary movie so that they could hug us when ever something scary happened. Alice, Rosalie and I eventually gave into the scary movie. We sat on the couch with popcorn watching 'Interview With A Vampire'. Emmett had his arms around Rosalie's waist. When I looked over at Jasper and Alice I saw that Jasper was glaring at Edwards arms that were tightly around me. When he saw that I was looking at him he quickly relaxed his face. He met my eyes and there we were staring at each other…again. Alice then hid her face in his chest looking away from the screen. That movement pulled Jasper and I out of our staring and back to real life.

Once the movie was over Emmett, Rosalie, Jacob, Alice and Jasper went to sleep. Edward and I stayed wake. We were laying on my bed in each others arms.

"Bella what are you thinking?" Edward asked.

"Nothing just about kissing you." I lied to him. I was really thinking about Jasper. It looked like he didn't believe me but he still kissed me. As Edward and I kissed the memory of Jasper's kiss came to mind. I couldn't help but feel that something wasn't right. The only thing that went threw my head was the kiss that Jasper and I shared. When Jasper's lips met mine I felt a shock. Like gravity was pulling us together. But when I kissed Edward I didn't feel that spark I did with Jasper.

"Bella as much as I love to kiss you we have to go to bed now." Edward said as he yawned.

"Okay." I said as I got off the bed. We made our way back to the living room so that Emmett doesn't wake up and see us in my room in the same bed. We quickly fell asleep in each others arms.

_**-Jasper's pov-**_

I was the first one awake. I got up and went to get ready. When I was done I went back out to the living room. I noticed that Bella had woken up when I was gone. I heard the shower on. Since everyone was still asleep I grabbed my jacket and went outside for fresh air. When I went outside I went to lean against Rose's car. Then I began to think of our game of spin the bottle. I didn't hear the door open or close but there was Bella next to me.

_**-Bella's pov-**_

I woke up and saw that Jasper was already awake. I passed the main bathroom and he was inside. I waked into my room and went straight to my shower. When I got out I changed into my favorite outfit and went out to the living room. Jasper was nowhere to be found. I pocked my head out the door and there I saw him leaning against Rosalie's car. I opened the door all the way and went out. I quietly made my way over to Jasper. When I was next to him he looked down at me. I smiled and he smiled back.

"Good morning Bell." Jasper said as he grinned more.

"Good morning to you too Jazz." I said as I laughed lightly….

**Sorry for not updating but I was busy. Thanks for all of you that reviewed my JasperXBella or EdwradXBella. When I looked at them all we had a winner. I not going to say. I bet that most of you are like it's going to be a JasperXBella but anything can happen. **

**Review please!! **


	14. Baseball?

-Jasper's pov-

I didn't hear the door open or close but there was Bella. She was right next to me. When I looked down at her I couldn't do anything but smile.

"Good Morning Bell." I greeted her.

"Good Morning Jazz." She said as she laughed. I soon joined her. We were the only one that called each other that.

"So how did you sleep?" She asked me.

"All right. You?" I asked her.

"Okay" She said.

"So how are you feeling today?" I asked her.

"Rather fine. Thanks again." She told me.

"Well whenever you have a problem or just want to talk I'm here for you ." I told her.

"Thanks." She said. I didn't expect her to do anything but she hugged me. I couldn't help but hug her back.

"Want to go for a walk?" She asked me.

"Sure. Where?" I asked her. She grabbed my hand and pulled me with her. We went around the condo and to the back. There was a forest there. She let go of my hand and ran towards it. I started to run towards her. She wasn't so fast so I was able to catch up to her. She then tripped on her own feet and I caught her before she hit the ground. When I put my arms around her it felt so good.

"Umm thanks Jazz." She said as I let go of her.

"You're welcome." I told her. We walked the rest of the way.

"Which way do you want to go?" Bella asked me.

"Any way is fine." I told her. We turned left and there was a beautiful little garden with a water fall.

"Wow." I said.

"Yeah." She agreed.

"Have you ever seen this?" I asked her.

"No." She answered.

"Well this can be our little secret." I told her. We sat down and looked at the clouds. After a few minutes I spoke.

"We should head back now." I told her.

"Yeah." she said. We got up and headed back. After a little walk we reached the front door.

"Hey there you guys are." Emmett said as we walked in.

"BELLA!" Edward yelled as he walked into the room.

"Hey Edward." Bella greeted him as she went to give him a hug.

"Jazzy." Alice said as she come towards me.

"Bella where were you guys." I heard Edward ask Bella.

"Oh we were in the back. Sorry I didn't notice that we were gone so long." Bella told him.

"Jazzy?" Alice asked.

"Yeah Ali." I asked her.

"You and Bella are getting along." She said.

"Yeah. She's like a younger sister." I lied.

"That's sweet." Alice said as she put her arm around my waist. I responded did the same.

We went out to breakfast and went back to the condo because it was Sunday and Jacob was leaving in an hour. When we arrived Bella and Jacob spent time together just the two of them. I could tell that Edward didn't like to be away from her. But I couldn't blame him. When the hour passed we were all saying bye to Jacob.

"Bye Jacob." Rosalie and Alice said.

"Bye Jacob." Edward and I said.

"Bye Jake." Emmett. Jacob and Bella walked out the door together.

"Bye Jake. Come over and visit whenever you can." I heard Bella tell Jacob.

"Sure, sure. Bye Bells." He told her. Then I heard the car door close and drove away. Soon after Bella walked threw the door.

"So what are we going to do today?" Rosalie asked.

"Well we can always go play baseball." Emmett said

"Sure." Edward said.

"Fine." Rosalie said.

"Okay." Alice agreed.

"Umm…" Bella said

"Oh can Bells. You have to play." Emmett wined

"Fine but you owe me." Bella said.

"Jasper?" Emmett said.

"Okay." I said. Emmett grabbed the stuff and ran outside.

"Okay I really don't want be play. So I have a proposal. It involves messing with Emmett." Bella said

"What is it?" Alice asked.

"Well…" Bella whispered to us. She went threw the hole plan and we loved it.

"HURRY UP!" Emmett yelled from outside.

"Want to do it?" Bella asked

"Yeah!" We all agreed.

"Okay. I have stuff that can help us. Wait here." Bella said then she went to the closet and pulled out five water guns.

'This is going to be fun'. I told myself in my head…

**The little garden that Jasper and Bella find is NOT the meadow that she shares with Edward. It's a different one. If you are confused about why Jasper said that Bella was like a younger sister is because he doesn't have a younger sister. Rosalie is the oldest. So that just means that he has an older sister.**

**Review Please!!**


	15. Water Gun fight!

_**-Bella's pov-**_

I really didn't want to play baseball. A great idea came to me. It involved messing with Emmett but hey didn't I say that he would owe me. As Emmett grabbed the stuff and went outside I told everyone.

"Okay I really don't want be play. So I have a proposal. It involves messing with Emmett." I said

"What is it?" Alice asked.

"Well…" I whispered to them. I went threw the hole plan and they loved it.

"HURRY UP!" Emmett yelled from outside.

"Want to do it?" I asked

"Yeah!" They all agreed.

"Okay. I have stuff that can help us. Wait here." I said as I went to the closet and pulled out five water guns.

"Okay everyone take a water gun and hide it so that Emmett doesn't see it." I told them as I handed them a water gun.

"How do we know when to wet him?" Rosalie asked.

"Umm…well I'll yell 'now'." I told them. We made our way outside and found Emmett waiting for us. Before we went out we hid the water guns behind us. We made a circle around Emmett and listened to him as he started to talk.

"What took you guys so long?" Emmett asked.

"Nothing. Just this. NOW!" I yelled as we all pulled out the water guns and started to wet Emmett.

"YOU SUCK BELLA!" Emmett yelled. Emmett then ran into the condo.

"Where is he going?" Edward asked

"He went inside to get his water gun." I said.

"What do we do?" Alice and Rosalie asked.

"Umm…HIDE!" I yelled as Emmett came out. We all scattered away from Emmett.

"Bella." Emmett sang. I was hiding behind a tree when I heard a twig snap.

"Bell." Jasper asked.

"Oh my god Jazz. I though you were Emmett." I told him as he came in front of me.

"Oh. Well what do we do?" He asked me.

"Umm…attack Emmett." I told him.

"Bella this is unfair. All five of you against me." I heard Emmett say. His voice was getting closer.

"Fine what do you want?" I asked as I came out from behind the tree.

"Groups." He said.

"Fine gather everyone and tell them to get into groups of two." I said. I already knew who my partner was going to be. Emmett turned his back and I went back to where Jasper was. I grabbed his hand and pulled him away from where we just were.

"What are we doing?" Jasper asked me.

"Emmett wants 5partners." I told him.

"So are we partners?" Jasper asked

"Yeah." I told him.

"Well what are we going to do now?" Jasper asked.

"We were are all against each other so we have to wet them. We also have to protect each other from them." I told him.

"Ok Bell." He said.

"Lets go Jazz." I said as we hid behind the trees again. But this time we could see Alice, Rosalie, Edward and Emmett.

"We have to get into partners." Emmett said.

"I want Rosalie!" Alice said.

"ALICE!" Rosalie agreed.

"Okay Edward that leaves us together." Emmett said as Edward nodded his head.

"Where are Bella and Jasper?" I heard Edward ask.

"I don't know. Hiding maybe." Emmett told them.

Then the game began!

_**-Edward's pov-**_

When Emmett said that we were going to be in partners I knew that I didn't want to be with him. He was the most popular target to get hit.

"I want Rosalie!" Alice said.

"ALICE!" Rosalie agreed.

"Okay Edward that leaves us together." Emmett said as I nodded his head.

"Where are Bella and Jasper?" I asked Emmett.

"I don't know. Hiding maybe." He said. Then out of know where Jasper and Bella pop out from the trees and started to wet us.

"Oh you guys suck." Alice said as Rosalie and her began to wet Jasper and Bella. Then Emmett and I began to wet Alice and Rosalie. Everyone was getting wet. Jasper pulled Bella by her hand and ran to the trees. Rosalie and Alice began to wet Emmett and myself.

"ALICE BEHIND YOU!" Rosalie yelled. Jasper and Bella snuck up on her and began to wet her. Bella stopped and began to wet Emmett.

"BELL!!" Jasper yelled to warn her that Rosalie was going to wet her. Bella was fast and moved out of the way and began to wet Rosalie.

"THANKS JAZZ!" Bella thanked him. 'Wait since when did they have names for each other'? I though to myself but soon got interrupted by Bella wetting me. I began to wet her back and when I looked around I noticed that everyone was wetting their significant other. Bella then stopped wetting me and threw her water gun to the side. She then ran up to me. I dropped my water gun and caught her in my arms.

"I love you Edward." Bella said as she began to kiss me. We started to kiss but we're soon interrupted by Jasper and Emmett wetting us.

"Jazz! You and I are partners how can you wet me?" Bella said as she let go of me and went to pick up her water gun.

"Bell. I wasn't wetting you. I was wetting Edward." Jasper told her.

"Then who was wetting me?" Bella asked.

"Emmett." Jasper snickered. Bella then turned to Emmett and began to wet him. I then picked up my gun and began to wet Jasper.

"Dude what was that for?" Jasper asked me.

"Well it's something that I like to call revenge." I told him as I continued to wet him. Then Emmett saw Alice and Rosalie and Alice so he began to wet them. Soon enough we were all wetting each other. After another half hour we went inside because Alice and Rosalie were getting cold. When we went inside and changed into dry clothes. After everyone was changed we sat on the couch. Some of us played Xbox and others watched a movie. Around seven thirty it was time to go home.

We all said goodbye to each other and walked over to our cars. When I got into my Volvo with Alice I waved bye to Bella. Bella then waved back. Rosalie and Jasper we're the first to leave then I followed.

I didn't like to be away from Bella but I knew that we would have to part sometime to go home. The only good thing was that I would see her at school tomorrow.

**Review please!!**


	16. Emmett and Bella's talk

_**-Emmett's pov-**_

As Bella and I walked back inside I couldn't help but noticed that she was sad.

"Bells what's wrong?" I asked her.

"Nothing." She lied.

"You suck at lying. What's wrong?" I asked again.

"It's just…well I hate to be away from Edward. I feel that he takes a piece away from me when he leaves." She said as her eyes began to water.

"Oh Bells. It's okay you'll see him tomorrow." I told her as I gave her a hug.

"Thanks Emmett." She said as she wiped away the tears. Bella then walked into the restroom and wet her face.

"It looks like someone is a little too attached to her first boyfriend." I said to lighten the mood.

"Shut up Emmett." Bella said as she flicked me with water.

"You really do like him don't you?" I asked her.

"Yeah he's the best." She told me.

"So…how are things with Rosalie?" Bella asked me.

"Awesome. I really think that she's the one." I told her.

"Aww…I think that Emmett's in love." Bella snickered.

"I can say the same thing about you." I told her.

"Yeah well it's time for bed. We have school in the morning." She said as she went into her room. I followed her to her room and saw that she was getting ready for bed.

"Night Bells." I said as I walked out of her room.

"Night Emmett." She said as she closed her door. I entered my room and picked up my sleeping pants from the floor. I put them on and went to bed. I fell asleep fast. I woke up in the middle of the night. When I looked over at the clock on my night stand the big red numbers said two-thirty a.m. I got up and went to check on Bella. When I opened her door I saw that she was sitting on the floor with pictures all around her.

"Bells?" I called her.

"Oh hey Emmett." She said as she looked at me.

"What are you doing awake?" I asked her.

"Well I couldn't fall asleep." She said as she yawned.

"What are you doing with the pictures?" I asked.

"Just looking." She said.

"Well you should get some sleep." I told her.

"Um…well okay." She said as she picked herself off the floor and went to bed.

"Night Emmett."

"Night Bella." I said as I closed her door. I went back to my room. Sleep came for me fast. The next thing I knew was that someone dumped a bucket of cold water on me.

"EMMETT WAKE UP!!" Bella yelled.

"Shit that is cold." I screamed. Bella laughed.

"What was that for?" I asked her.

"I've been trying to wake you up for the last five minutes." She said.

"Oh well I 'm awake now." I told her.

"Well get ready." She ordered me.

"Yes mother." I answered her.

"Hahahaha Emmett." Bella said as she walked out of my room and closed my door. I got ready in a flash. I was happy that I would see Rosalie in a few.

**Please review!! **


	17. Esme and Carlisle

When Emmett and I got to school as always there was Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Edward waiting for us. Once Emmett parked Edward was at my door as always.

"Good morning love." Edward said.

"Good morning." I said as I reached on my tip-toes to kiss him. Once we broke apart we made our way to class.

"Bella!" Angela called me when we entered the classroom.

"Hey Ang." I said as she came to our table.

"You are not going to believe this but guess what?!" She said.

"Does this have anything to do with Ben?" I asked though I already knew that it did.

"Yeah. How do you know?" She asked.

"Well you only get excited when you and Ben are going to do something." I told her.

"Oh well we are going away for the whole weekend. Just the two of us." Angela announced. Before I could ask her where they were going the stupid teacher started the class. Angela walked back to her seat quietly.

As the day passed I couldn't help but wonder about Edward and Alice's parents. Did they know about me and Edward? Did they know about Alice and Jasper? After school we met in the parking lot as always.

"Do you guys want to come over to our house this time?" Edward asked as if he was reading my mind. Which is impossible I though to myself. We all agreed to go. Rosalie and Emmett went in his jeep. Alice and Jasper went in Rosalie's car and Edward and I were in his Volvo. I though that they lived in town but I was wrong as we exited the town. We soon turned into an opening in the trees, that was barely noticeable. We pulled up to a big white elegant house.

"WOW."I commented.

"You like it?" Edward asked.

"Yeah. It's so beautiful." I told him as he came to a complete stop. We got out of the car and waited for the rest of them. Once we were all together Alice led the way to the front door. Edward grabbed my hand. He started to rub small circles on my hand with his thumb.

"Ready to met my parents?" He asked.

"Ummm…yeah." I said as I fidgeted with my sweater zipper.

"You look fine." Edward assured me. We were at the door by now. Alice opened it and entered. Jasper entered followed by Rosalie and Emmett then Edward and I. A gorgeous woman entered the room.

"Hello Alice Edward." She said as she gave them each a peck on the forehead.

"Who are you're friends?" She asked.

"Esme where is Carlisle?" Edward asked her.

"Umm he…" She got interrupted by a man that came down the stairs.

"I'm here." He said as he put his arm around Esme.

"Well everyone these are our parents." Edward said.

"This is Carlisle." Edward said as he motioned towards his father.

"And this is Esme." Alice said as she motioned towards her mother.

"Esme Carlisle this is Emmett and Rosalie." Edward said.

"This is Jasper." Alice said.

"And this is Bella." Edward said.

"Well it looks like we finally get to met Jasper and Bella." Carlisle said.

"Hello Bella, dear. We've heard a lot of nice things about you as well as you Jasper." Esme said as she gave me a hug.

"Hello Esme." I said as I returned the hug. Once we were all done with the hello's we sat on the couch. We were getting to know Esme and Carlisle. Threw out the whole conversation Edward was always there next to me holding my hand.

"So Bella do you like music?" Esme asked.

"Yes." I told her.

"Then you should see Edward's room." Esme said as she softly laughed.

"Yeah you should. He as a lot of CD's." Alice agreed.

"Oh no you don't Bells. You will NOT go up to Edward's room alone." Emmett said firmly.

"Ummm…?" Was all that Carlisle could say.

"Emmett is like my big over protection bear like brother." I explained.

"Oh. That's sweet." Esme said.

"Yeah it is but sometimes it can be annoying and embarrassing." I said as I felt the blood pump to my face.

"That color is lovely on you." Edward whispered in my ear. His breath by my ear made me shiver but it also made me blush even more. I bet that I looked like a cherry.

**Please Review!!**


	18. Jasper and Bella

**I do not own Twilight! : ( **

The days were passing by fast. One day it was Monday and we were at Edward and Alice's house meeting their parent. Next thing I knew it was Thursday morning.

"Hey Bells." Emmett said as we walked out of the condo.

"Yeah Emmett." I said as I jumped into his jeep.

"Well Rosalie and I are planning to go away for the whole weekend. Just the two of us together." Emmett told me.

"_Okay._" I said confused

"Well will you be alright without me for one full weekend?" He asked.

"Yeah Emmett." I said

"Okay." Emmett said happily. The rest of the drive was quiet but not awkward. When we pulled into the school we noticed that Jasper and Rosalie we there. Alice and Edward were nowhere to be seen. Once we parked we made our way over to Jasper and Rosalie.

"Where are Alice and Edward?" I asked Jasper.

"I don't know. I was hopping that you knew." Jasper said

"No." I told him. Then a shiny silver Volvo pulled into the parking lot. When Edward parked the car Alice stepped out. Alice was usually perky but not today. They made their way over to us. Once they we there I noticed that Edward's eyes were black. There was no light in them.

"What's wrong?" Emmett asked them.

"Well we are having a family get together in California this weekend." Edward said as he looked at me.

"And?" Rosalie asked.

"Well it will be the whole weekend. So that means that Edward won't be with Bella and I won't be with Jasper." Alice complained.

"Oh." I said.

"When will you leave?" Jasper asked.

"Friday after school." Edward said.

"Oh this is bad timing." Emmett tried to whisper in Rosalie's ear.

"Why?" Jasper, Alice and Edward asked him.

"Well Rose and I were planning a to go away for a whole weekend." Emmett told them.

"And why is that bad timing to this family get together." Jasper asked.

"Well we were going to do it **this **weekend." Rosalie said.

"Oh." Edward, Alice and Jasper said together.

"Well we can postpone it to another weekend." Rosalie said as she looked at Emmett. He nodded.

"No. That's fine do it this weekend. I can keep Bella company. If that's okay with you Bell." Jasper said.

"Sure. Yeah that would be fine. Do it now so that you all can be back at the same time." I said.

"Well if that's okay." Rosalie said.

"Yeah." Jasper and I said together.

"Okay. Lets get to class." Jasper said. The day went by faster then I wanted it to. Friday was going to the first weekend were Edward and I were apart. It scared me…a lot. I really I mean really hated to be away from him. When we weren't together I felt just like curly up in a ball and sit in a corner until he comes back to keep me together. We all went to the condo to spend the afternoon together before they all left. Edward and I spent the time in my room with the door wide open. Thanks to Emmett. Alice and Jasper were in the living room with Emmett and Rosalie. It was getting late so Alice and Edward had to go come and pack.

"Bella love." Edward said.

"Yeah." I said as I looked at him.

"Are you okay?" He asked

"Yeah. It's just that I'll miss you." I told him

"I know I'll miss you too." He said before he kissed me. Once we all said bye Alice and Edward left. Jasper and Rosalie didn't have to leave so they stayed with Emmett and Myself. Despite the fact that Edward and Alice were going to leave Jasper and Myself we were laughing. Maybe this weekend wouldn't be that bad? I though to myself. A few hours later Rosalie and Jasper left.

"Bells…are you sure that you can be alone with Jasper the whole weekend?" Emmett asked.

"Yeah. He's awesome. We'll be fine." I told him.

"Okay but call me whenever you have an emergency." Emmett said.

"Yes Father." I said as I tried to keep a straight face. We started laughing. Once we were done we ate dinner and washed up. We soon fell asleep fast.

I wake up the next morning happy but sad. Happy that it was Friday and that meant no school. Sad because Edward was leaving today. I got ready really slow trying to make the day go slower then ever. Of course no one could mess with time and it was soon time to go to school.

"Don't worry Bella. You'll see Edward Monday at school or even Sunday when he gets back." Emmett told me as we were half way to school.

"Okay." Was all that I could say. Once the were at school I jumped out of the jeep and ran to Edward. My feet was actually behaving and I didn't trip. The days was almost over and it was making me more depressed. When the bell rang Edward and I walked hand in hand to the parking lot.

"I'll see you Monday morning." Edward said.

"Okay." I mumbled

"Bella I will come back." He assured me.

"I know." I said

"Bye Bella. See you soon." Edward said before he kissed me. After all the pain full good-byes Alice and Edward left for the whole weekend. Emmett and I went back to the condo. In an hour Rosalie and Jasper were there.

"Bye Bella." Rosalie said.

"Bye Rose. Have fun." I told her.

"Bells…I'll see you Sunday. Call me whenever." Emmett told me.

"Bye Emmett." I said.

"Bye Jasper." Rosalie said as she got inside of Emmett's jeep.

"Bye Jasper. Take go care of Bella." Emmett told him.

"Bye. Have fun. The both of you." Jasper said as Emmett got in his car. They soon pulled away. Jasper and I went back inside.

"So Bell what do you want to do?" Jasper asked

"Umm…watch a movie?" I said.

"Okay which one?" Jasper asked.

"Blades of Glory." I said

"Okay."

"Jazz why don't you put it in while I call for pizza." I said

"Okay but wouldn't one of us have to go get it?" He asked

"No. Eric should be off in a bit so he can drop it by." I said

"Who's Eric?" He asked

"Oh. Eric is my friend that works at the pizza place." I said

"Oh Okay." Jasper said as he went to put the movie in. I called and Eric said that he would be over in half an hour. Half an hour later Eric was there with our pizzas. I paid him and went back with Jasper. I didn't know how we turned up this way but I had my head on his lap. He was stroking my hair. It should have felt wrong but it was comforting. We soon fell asleep on the couch. Together! I knew that I should have moved but I was too tired to move just a finger.

**Please review!!**

**(It funny when a guy wants to ice skate.)**


	19. KISS!

I started to wake up. I was in Edward's arms. Edward's arms…? Edward's arm? That's not possible Edward left yesterday after school with Alice. Then everything that happened yesterday came back to me. Emmett and Rosalie left for the whole weekend. Alice and Edward left yesterday for a family get together. Jasper stayed with me. We were watching Blades of Glory as we ate pizza. Then we fell asleep on the couch. TOGETHER!! 

"Bella?" Jasper mumbled. Oh shit his parents must be worried.

"Jasper Oh my god. You stayed here all night you're parents must be worried about you." I said as I sat up on the couch next to him. Once I mentioned his parents his face turned sad as his eyes fell to the floor.

"Jazz…What's wrong?" I said as I got closer to him and put my hand on his.

"Bell…umm…well…" He said.

"Jasper what's wrong you can tell me." I told him. He looked up met my pleading eyes. Whatever this was it was hurting him…a lot. And for some reason it was hurting me that he was hurting.

"Bell…Rosalie and I…we…we lost our parents." Jasper whispered. 

"Oh I'm sorry." I said. I felt like I needed to hug him. Jasper however bet me to it. He hugged me and I couldn't help but hug him back. The way we were hugging it seemed like we were holding on for our life's.

"Bella you are the only one that knows about this." He said as he let go but I left my hand on his.

"Emmett?" I asked.

"I don't know. Rosalie said the she would tell him but she takes it hard that she might not tell him." He said.

"Alice?" I asked.

"No." He said 

"Well thank you for telling me." I said.

"Well I trust you." He said.

"So what do you want to do today?" I asked to change the subject.

Bowling?" Jasper asked.

"Okay!" I agreed. We got ready and went out to eat breakfast. Once we were done eating our pancakes we headed over to the bowling alley. Thanks to Rosalie we had her car. We walked over to the entrance and entered. We were near the counter when Jasper decided to impersonate Emmett. Once we reached the counter we were laughing our asses off. 

"Hey Bella!" Someone yelled. I stopped laughing and looked behind me. Mike Newton.

"Oh Hey Mike. What are you doing here?" I asked him.

"I work here. Duh." Mike said as he motioned his hands over the uniform he was wearing. 

"Ahh." was all that I said.

"Can I help you guys?" Mike asked as he was behind the counter.

"Yeah." Jasper said. Once are games we set up Jasper and I went to find our bowling balls.

"Okay Bell. you go first." Jasper said. I went up and bowled. I hit down eight pins. Then on my second I knocked down the remaining two. When Jasper went he got a strike.

_An hour later…_

The game went on for another hour or so. Jasper won by twenty. We stopped by blockbuster and rented some movies. When we got back we popped a movie in and laid on the floor. It was too cold and hard that I went to get covers and pillows. I brought two pillows and a huge blanket. That was my favorite blanket. It had a hug werewolf. The fur was long and shaggy. The color was my favorite reddish brown. Jasper complained that he was hot so he didn't use the covers. Jasper went to get popcorn. Half threw the movie I saw that Jasper was getting cold so I threw some of the blanket to him.

"Thanks." He said. He pulled the covers over himself but off me.

"Hey!" I yelled.

"What?" He said as he grabbed all of the blanket and put it on his side.

"Give me the covers." I said.

"Oh you want the covers." I said.

"Yeah." I said

"Well then." Jasper said as he threw the covers on me.

"Oh my god Jazz. You are soo immature." I said as I pulled the covers off my face. When I looked at the spot where Jasper was he was gone. 

"Jazz?" I asked. No answer. I got up and went to find him.

"Jasper where are you?" I asked

"Somewhere." I heard him say. 

"Come out. I can't find you." I said. Then two arms picked me up and carried me to the living room.

"Can you find me now?" Jasper asked as he put me down on the couch.

"Yes." I said as he laid next to me on the couch.

"You're such a wimp." Jasper said

"Hey I'm not." I said. I was going to get him back.

"Yes. You are." Jasper said as he got up and made hi way to the kitchen. This was my chance. I got up and went to the closet where Emmett stashed his toy guns. I got out a water gun and went to fill it with water. Once I was back in the living room Jasper was on the couch watching the rest of the movie. I pulled the water gun in front of me and pulled the trigger. I wet his on his back.

"HEY!!" Jasper screamed.

"Hahahahahaha." I said as I continued to wet him.

"Oh I'm going to get you." Jasper said as he got off the couch and came to me. I quickly moved to some place else. Jasper soon ran up to me. 

"I got you." Jasper said as he grabbed my arm

"No!" I screamed as he took the water gun from my hands and started to wet me.

"Dou you give up?" He asked

"Yes!" I said

"Okay." He said as he wet me one last time. My legs began to tremble and I fell to the ground. I grabbed Jasper's hand and pulled him down with me. But of course he fell on top of me. Jasper then threw the water gun to the side and rolled over as he pulled me on top of him. It felt so comfortable that I rested my head on his chest.

"Bell…?" Jasper asked. I lifted my head and looked him in his eyes. Jasper then closed his eyes and leaned into me. I responded my closing my eyes and met him half way. We began kissing slow then we went hard core. Oh My God I'm kissing Jasper Hale!!

**PLEASE REVIEW!! **


	20. Meadow

_**-Jasper's pov-**_

Bella began to fall so she grabbed my hand and pulled me down with her. I then threw the water gun to the side and rolled over . I pulled Bella on top of me. Bella then rested her head on my chest. Oh shit.

"Bell…?" I called her name. She then lifted her head and looked me in my eyes. I then closed my eyes and leaned into her. I was sure that she would get off me and remind me of Alice. But then half way I felt her soft lips on mine. We began kissing slow then we went hard core. Oh My God I'm kissing Bella Swan!! It felt so good to finally kiss her again. I stopped and pulled away. Bella rested her head on my chest once again. 

"Jazz…?" Bella called.

"What is it Bell?" I asked

"We should go to sleep now." She said as she got off me and waited for me to get off the floor. Once I was up she grabbed my hand and pulled me to her room.

"Bella what are you doing?" I asked as she sat down on her bed and pulled me down on her bed.

"We are going to sleep." She said.

"Bella I…I…" Was all I could say.

"Jazz the bed is big enough for the two of us and the couch is uncomfortable. You can sleep with me. If you want." She said as she pulled back the covers and moved under them. She lifted the side of the covers for me to get under them. I know that it's wrong but I still got off the bed and went next to her to get under the covers.

"Night Jazz." Bella said

"Night Bell." I said. Bella fell asleep fast but I couldn't sleep at all with her there. 

"Ummm…Jazz." Bella mumbled in her sleep.

"What is it Bell?" I asked her.

"You. Are. Hot!" She said. I couldn't help but snicker. Oh god Bella was so beautiful when she slept. I kissed her forehead and turned my body away from her so that I can fall asleep. I fell asleep with my last though. Bella. I was dreaming that Bella was crying at our little secret meadow. I went to get her and once I was with her she calmed down. 

"Jazz…I can't." dream Bella said.

"Why?" I asked her.

"Because I love…" I was disturbed by a door opening very loud. I mumbled and turned away from the light that was coming from the window. Once I knew that I wasn't going to sleep again I got on my elbows.

"Oh sorry. I didn't mean to wake you ." Bella said. She just got out of the shower. SHE WAS IN A TOWEL. 

"It's okay." I said as I looked at her. She seemed to remember that she was in a towel because she began to blush. 

"You might want to change." I told her. She nodded and went back inside of the bathroom with clothes in her hand. I got up and went to the main restroom. I took a quick shower and dressed. Once I was out I made my way to the living room. Bella was there watching TV. I went to sit next to her. 

"Morning." I said.

"Morning." She answered. She muted the TV and turned to me.

"About yesterday…" I interrupted her.

"I know it was bad." I said 

"Oh…well I was going to say something else." She said. 

"What?" I asked.

"Ummm…I…I liked it." She whispered as she looked at her fingers.

"Oh. So did I." I said. She then looked up and smiled.

"So what are we going to do today?" She asked. 

"What time are Emmett and Rose going to be back?" I asked her

"Like around three." She told me.

"Okay well we can go to the meadow that we found the other day." I suggested.

"Okay." Bella said. She turned off the TV and got off the couch. We began to walk outside. We were in the backyard when she grabbed my hand. I looked down at her and smiled. We arrived at our secret meadow and sat down in the shade. 

"It's soo beautiful here." Bella said.

"Yeah it is." I agreed.

"So what do you want to talk about?" She asked as she laid down. 

"I want to know about you." I said.

"Why?" She asked 

"To get to know you." I answered.

"Okay. What do you want to know." She asked 

"Everything." I said.

"That will take forever." I said.

"It's okay we have until three." I said.

"Okay I was born here in Forks. My parents Renée and Charlie got a divorce when I was three. I stayed with Charlie. When I started school I met Emmett…." She continued with her story. Her life is very interesting. As she finished her story we laid on the ground asking each other questions. I was laying down and Bella had her head on the stomach. I looked at my watch and noticed that it was 2:45. 

"Bell it's fifteen minutes to three. We should head back now." I said. She got off and stood up. I stood up after her. I started to walk when Bella spoke.

"Wait…" She said. She walked up to me and tip-toed to press her lips to mine. She wasn't tall enough so I picked her up. She then wrapped her legs around my waist. I pushed her back towards the tree. Her hands twisted in my hair. I had one hand on the back of her neck and the other around her waist. She pulled back to breath but I kept kissing her. I kissed her neck. Bella then moaned. She pulled my lips back to hers. She licked my bottom lips begging for entrance. I let her. Her tongue played with mine. I pulled back after awhile to breath. 

"Okay we can go back now." She panted. I put her down. We stayed there for awhile to fill our lungs with air. Once we had air we walked back to the condo holding hands.

PLEASE REVIEW!!

OMG I MADE THEM KISS AGAIN! SO IF YOU DIDN'T NOTICE BEFORE THE WINNER IS JASPERXBELLA!! SORRY TO THE ONES THAT WANTED EDWARDXBELLA. PLEASE DON'T HATE ME.


	21. Finding Bella

We walked back to the condo holding hands. I was happy to be with Jasper. But Edward. Oh my god I forgot all about Edward and…Alice. I stopped walking and since I was holding Jasper's hand he stopped.

"Bell what's wrong?" Jasper asked me.

"Edward and Alice. What are we going to do? We just can't say oh when you two were gone we made out with each other but I still love you." I said.

"Oh well I don't know." Jasper said.

"Well we can't tell them what happened between us." I said

"True. I love Alice but Bella…I can't just leave you." Jasper said.

"Why? I have Edward and you have Alice." I said confused.

"Well I noticed last night that yeah I love Alice but I love you more." Jasper whispered.

"What?" I asked again not sure that I heard right.

"Bella I'm _in _love with you." Jasper said.

"Oh my god Jazz. This weekend was supposed to make us better friends. I wasn't supposed to fall in love with you." I said really fast.

"What? You're _in _love with me?" Jasper asked me. I nodded my head. I love Edward but I was _in_ love with Jasper. I then heard a car pull up.

"Oh shit Emmett and Rosalie are back." I said.

"Bell you need to calm down. We will talk about this. Okay? But now we have to go inside." Jasper said. I nodded my head and started to walk back to the condo. Once we were at the back door I let go of Jasper's hand. I looked at him and smiled.

"It going to be okay Bell. I promise. Nothing bad will happen." Jasper promised me. I opened the door and we went inside. We quickly ran to the couch and turned on the TV. Just when we got settled Emmett and Rosalie walked threw the door.

"We're back!" Emmett yelled. At that moment I forgot about everything. I was happy just to have Emmett back.

"EMMETT!!" I yelled as I ran to give him a hug.

"Hey Bells. Did you miss me?" Emmett asked me as he hugged me back.

"Yeah." I said.

"Good. I missed you too." Emmett said as he put me down on the floor.

"So Rose. Did you have fun?" I asked her.

"Yes! Oh come here Bella. You are like a little sister. Give me a hug." Rose said. I went to give Rose a hug.

"Jasper!" Rosalie yelled as we finished our hug.

"Hey Rose." Jasper said as he hugged his sister.

"Jasper." Emmett greeted him

"Hello Emmett." Jasper said. Once they put their stuff down we went to sit on the couch.

"So what did you guys do this weekend." Emmett asked as he looked around the condo. It was a mess.

"We watched movie and went bowling." I answered him.

"Okay that explains the covers, but what's with the water gun?" Rosalie asked.

"Oh Jasper decided to hide and when he came out he scared me. So I got out a water gun and wet him." I announced. Emmett laughed.

"You never want to scare Bella." Emmett said.

"Well it's only three thirty. Do you guys wants to do something?" Emmett asked.

"Sure." I said

"Yeah." Jasper said.

"Okay. Let me just go home first so I can leave my stuff and take a shower." Rosalie said.

"I'll take you." Jasper said.

"Okay." Emmett said. Once they left I felt horrible. What if Emmett noticed that something was wrong with me? What if he asks what's wrong? I can't lie. What happens if Emmett or anyone finds out? What will they think? Oh shit. What happens if Alice finds out? How could I do this to my best friend? I didn't even want to think about it but what if Edward finds out? Would he still want me? I need to get away. Get away for awhile even if it's just five minutes. I was almost out the door when Emmett starts to talk. Fuck.

"Hey Bells. I'm going to take a quick shower." Emmett said as he walked into the living room.

"Where are you going?" He asked when he was my hand on the door knob.

"Umm…I need fresh air." I said. I didn't lie I really did need air.

"Okay just be back in time that Rosalie and Jasper come back." He said. I nodded my head. I walked out the door and closed it. Where do I go? I made my mind. I'm going to the meadow that Jasper and I found. Only Jasper and I know where it is. So I made my way to the meadow.

_**-Emmett's pov- **_

I walked out to the living room to tell Bella that I was going to take a quick shower. I found her with her hand on the door knob.

"Where are you going?" I asked her.

"Umm…I need fresh air." She said. I looked into her eyes. She wasn't lying.

"Okay just be back in time that Rosalie and Jasper come back." I told her. She nodded her head and went outside. Weird. I went to take a shower. Twenty minutes later I turned off the water. The phone rang. No one answered. I put a towel around my waist and went to answer it. Where is Bella? I reached the phone.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Emmett." Someone said.

"Yeah. Who's this?" I asked.

"Edward." He said

"Hey Edward." I said.

"Hey we can back early." He said

"Oh that's great! Hey we're about to do something why don't you and Alice come over." I said

"Okay. Keep it a secret that we are back. I want to surprise Bella. Where is she?" He asked.

"Ummm….I don't know. " I said as I looked around the condo.

"What do you mean 'I don't know'?" Edward asked.

"Well she went out for air and she isn't back yet." I said.

"We'll be there in a bit." Edward growled. I hung up the phone and went to put clothes on. Once I was done there was a knock the door. I went to answer it. Once I opened it there stood an angry Edward and worried Alice.

"Is she back yet?" Edward asked. I shook my head 'no'.

"What did happened?" Alice asked.

"She said that she needed fresh air and that she would be back. I told her to be back before Rose and Jasper came back. She nodded her head and went out the door." I told them.

"Bella wouldn't do this. This isn't like her." Edward said

"She would only do this if something was worrying her." I said.

"Call Jasper and Rosalie. Maybe they know where she would go." Alice said. I grabbed the phone and dialed.

"Hello?" Jasper answered.

"Jasper. Is Bella there by any chance?" I asked.

"No. why?" He asked

"Well she isn't here." I told him.

"Shit!" Jasper yelled.

"We'll be there." Jasper said then hung up.

"What did he say?" Edward asked.

"He doesn't know. But they will be here in a few." I told him.

_**-Jasper's pov-**_

"ROSE!" I yelled.

"What!?" She answered as she came out of her room.

"We have to go. Now." I said

"Why? What happened?" She asked

"Emmett can't find Bella." I said. With that we were out the door and driving to the condo. Within fifteen minutes we where the. I ran to the door and opened it.

"What happened?" I asked.

"She said that she needed fresh air and that she would be back. I told her to be back before you guys came back. She nodded her head and went out the door." Emmett told me. Rosalie then walked threw the door.

"Do you guys have any idea where she would go?" Edward asked.

"No." Rose and I said.

"Oh god." Alice said.

"There as to be something bothering her. Something big for her to do this." Emmett said

"She as to be somewhere that only she knows." Rose said. Then it clicked. The meadow!

"Shit!" I yelled.

"What's wrong?" They asked.

"I know where she is." I mumbled.

"WHERE?" They all shouted.

"I'll be back." I said.

"I'll go with you." Edward said.

"NO!" I yelled.

"Why?" Alice asked.

"I need to go alone." I said. Then I ran out the door. I ran as fast as I could to our secret meadow. Once I was there I slowed down to a walk. Then I saw her.

"Bell?" I called. She looked up. Her eyes where blood shot red from crying.

"Jazz…" She said. I sat down next to her and pulled her into my lap. She cried even more into my chest.

"What's wrong?" I asked her.

"Jazz…I can't." Bella said.

"You can't what?" I asked

"I can't be with Edward if I'm _in_ love with you." She said.

"Jazz…I just can't." She said.

"Listen do you want to be with me?" I asked.

"Yes!" She said.

"Okay then. We'll be together." I said

"What about Edward and Alice?" She asked

"Well have to tell them." I said. At first she was going to say no but then she nodded.

"Okay." She said.

"Talking about Edward and Alice. They are back early." I told her

"What?!" She yelled.

"They are at the condo." I told her

"Why?" She asked

"Well you scared Emmett. I don't why they are back but everyone is at you're place now." I answered her.

"We should go back now." She said as she stood up.

"Are you sure?" I asked her. She nodded her head. I grabbed her hand and started to walk back. I stopped when we were in front of the door.

"We'll go straight to the bathroom. You're eyes are red." I told her.

"Okay." She said. I opened the door and walked in. Everyone's head turned.

"BELLA!!" Edward and Emmett yelled. They began to get up from the couch. I shook my head towards them and they stopped and sat back down. We went straight to the bathroom. I closed the door and turned towards Bella. She washed her face and calmed down.

"Do you want me to go get you you're pajama's?" I asked.

"Yes." She said. Her voice sounded normal. That was good. I walked out and went to her room. I found her pajama's and went to the bathroom door. I knocked and she opened the door. She saw that it was me and pulled me threw the door.

"Bella I can't be in here when you change." I said

"Why?" She asked.

"We have to tell them first." I said. She nodded. I opened the door.

"Stay by the door." Bella whispered. I nodded and stepped out.

"Jasper. Is she okay?" Emmett asked. I nodded. I looked over at Edward and he looked pissed. I heard the door open so I turned around. There stood Bella. She looked back to normal. She grabbed my arm and we walked out to the others. To tell them that we were _**in **_love.

**PLEASE REVIEW!!**

**AHH!! I LOVE THIS CHAPTER!! **


	22. Explaining

_**-Jasper's pov-**_

As Bella and I walked out to the living room she whispered.

"Jasper…Can this wait?" Bella asked

"Why?" I asked

"Well I don't think that I can handle it right now." She told me. I though about it and eventually I gave in.

"Okay." I told her.

"Thanks." She said. We where now in the living room facing them. Edward's eyes automatically zoomed in on Bella's hand holding my arm. I sat Bella down on the couch and sat next to her. Then we looked up at our friends and significant others.

"Well…?" Emmett asked

"I have a lot on my mind and it all just came at me together. I freaked out. I need time to think. Sorry I also lost track of time." Bella said truthfully.

"Where did you go?" Alice asked

"To a place where I can think and resolve everything." She said as she looked out the window.

"Jasper how did you know where to find her?" Rosalie asked me.

"Well we found this place together. Once you said that she would be at a place that only she would know about. It clicked." I said.

"So you're okay now?" Edward asked Bella. I looked at Bella to hear her answer. Then she looked at me and smiled.

"Yes. Everything is fine." She said as she looked back towards Edward.

"ISABELLA MARIE SWAN DON'T YOU EVER DO THAT TO ME AGAIN!" Emmett yelled.

"Sorry." She whispered. Bella then yawned really loud.

"Come on Bella I'll take you to bed." Edward said. I looked at her face and she looked worried.

"Actually Edward. Do you mind if Jasper takes me." Bella said. I was surprised that she would say that.

"Oh…Okay then." Edward said. I got off the couch. I then helped Bella up and we started to walk towards her room. Before we entered I looked back and saw that Edward was beyond pissed.

Damn when I get back out there I would have hell to pay. What do I do? Edward looks like he wants to bite my head off. What if they ask questions. What if they want to know if I know what Bella was thinking about? What do I tell them?

"Jasper?" Bella interrupted my thoughts.

"Sorry." I whispered. I looked to where Bella was and she was lying under her covers. I went to sit next to her.

"Oh god Jazz. How did it get this way?" She asked.

"I don't know." I said as I put my arm around her shoulders. Bella then put her head on my shoulders and relaxed.

"Go to sleep, love." I told her.

"Mmmm…. I love you." She whispered.

"I know. I love you too." I whispered back. Once she was asleep I slowly took my arm away from her neck. I got off her bed and pulled the covers more on top of her. I then kissed her forehead and walked out the door. I closed it quietly and walked back towards the living room. Once I was out there everyone looked confused. Alice looked hurt and Edward. Oh my god Edward there are no words to describe the way he looked. I sat down and waited for the questions.

**REVIEW!!**

**Sorry that this chapter is so short. I'm getting really busy. I'm trying to get new chapters up. I really hate not being able to post as much especially since the story just got really good. I will update as soon as I can. I promise! **


	23. FIGHT!

_**-Edward's pov-**_

They walked out to the living room. Once they were in front of me the first thing that I noticed was that Bella was holding Jasper's arm. Jasper then helped Bella…_my Bella_ sit down on the couch. He sat down next to her. Bella never let go of his arm.

"Well…?" Emmett asked

"I have a lot on my mind and it all just came at me together. I freaked out. I need time to think. Sorry I also lost track of time." Bella said truthfully.

"Where did you go?" Alice asked

"To a place where I can think and resolve everything." She said as she looked out the window.

"Jasper how did you know where to find her?" Rosalie asked him. I was dieing to know myself.

"Well we found this place together. Once you said that she would be at a place that only she would know about. It clicked." He said.

"So you're okay now?" I asked Bella. Jasper looked at Bella. Then she looked at him and smiled.

"Yes. Everything is fine." She said as she looked back towards me.

"ISABELLA MARIE SWAN DON'T YOU EVER DO THAT TO ME AGAIN!" Emmett yelled.

"Sorry." She whispered. Bella then yawned really loud.

"Come on Bella I'll take you to bed." I told her. Jasper looked at her. I oh my god Jasper stop staring at MY girlfriend. I though.

"Actually Edward. Do you mind if Jasper takes me." Bella said. I was surprised and upset but mostly angry that she would chose Jasper over me.

"Oh…Okay then." I said. Jasper got off the couch and took her to her room. He looked back at me before entering. Goss how bad I wanted to know what he was thinking. What Bella was thinking. I just wished that I could read minds. That would be awesome. We waited a long time before Jasper walked back to the living room. Before I could lock eyes with him I looked over at Alice. She looked very sad and worried. I swear I would kill Jasper if he ever hurt her.

"Jasper. What's wrong with Bella?" Rosalie asked him.

"She told you. She has a lot on her mind." He said.

"I can't help but feel that you know something that we don't and you not telling us." Emmett said.

"I DON'T KNOW ANYTHING!" Jasper screamed. He made Alice and Rose jump by his temper.

"Sorry." He whispered then ran out the door.

_Fifteen minutes later…_

_**-Jasper's pov-**_

I walked back inside. I felt so bad for yelling at them. They were just concerned about Bella. Once I was in the living room Edward spoke.

"So how are things with you and Bella?" He asked.

"Fine. I guess." I said confused about his question. I noticed that the others we not here. Where are they?

"Really. How much do you know about her?" He asked.

"Enough." I said.

"Oh yeah. How much is enough?" He asked

"More than you." I answered.

"Not to mention that you are getting to know _my girlfriend _more then you need to know her." He said with anger in his voice.

"What are yo…" I got interrupted my Edward's fist meeting my face. Edward started punching me in the face. I was stronger so now Edward's back was on the floor and I was punching him. Right when I busted his lips Emmett walking in the living room.

"HEY!!" Emmett yelled once he saw us punching each other. The bathroom door opened. Alice and Rose stepped out to see Emmett pulling Edward off me. Then once Edward was off me Bella's door opened. She was rubbing her eyes. She saw that Emmett held Edward in his arms as I picked myself off the ground.

"Oh My God Jasper!" Bella ran to my side. Once she saw the brushes on my face and blood coming from my mouth she glared at Edward

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM?!" Bella screamed at Edward.

"Yeah go defend him. Bella what the fuck _I'M_ your boyfriend. Not him!" Edward yelled at her.

"Correction. You _**were**_ my boyfriend!" She yelled back. Alice and Rose walked into the living room and heard what Bella just said.

"Let's get you cleaned up." Bella whispered to me. She grabbed my hand and led me to the restroom. Once we were there she opened the door and softly pushed me in. I sat down on the bathtub. Bella grabbed a wash towel and wet it. She sat next to me and began to clean the blood away.

"Oh my god Jazz. Are you okay?" She asked me. I nodded and grabbed her hand that held the towel. I put my hands on her waist and lifted her onto my lap. I pressed my lips to hers. She kissed my back with as much passion. I deepened the kiss and she soon pulled away.

"I'm not hurting you're lip right. You cut it pretty bad." She said. I nodded no and she began to kiss me again.

"Bell I love you." I whispered as we stopped kissing.

"I love you too Jazz." She whispered back as she rested her forehead on mine.

**Review!! **


	24. PleaseDon't

_**-Bella's pov-**_

We walked out of the bathroom. Emmett was on the couch next to Edward comforting him. I guess. I looked around for Alice and Rosalie but couldn't find them. Jasper had a busted lip and bruises. Jasper. My Jasper. You can say what Jasper and I have is real. We really did care for each other. Once we were in the living room I used all my energy NOT to look in Edward's direction.

"Jazz…go sit down. I'll get you some ice." I told him. He nodded and went to sit down on the couch that Emmett and Edward were not on. I walked into the kitchen and went to the freezer. Once I had a bag full of ice I went back into the living room. I sat down next to Jasper and held the ice to his face.

"Thanks." Jasper whispered. I nodded my head and looked at Emmett. Looking at Emmett was a big mistake not only could I see Edward from the corner of my eye but Emmett looked disappointed.

"Bella…?" Edward whispered. I nodded my head but refused to look at him completely.

"Bella… look at me please." Edward begged. I turned to him slowly.

"What is it Edward?" I asked in a harsh tone.

"I'm sorry. Really sorry.." Edward said but I interrupted him.

"I'm not the one with the busted lip so you don't have to apologize to me." I said in the same harsh tone. Edward then turned to Jasper. When Edward turned his head to the left I noticed the black eye and busted lip. It looked like Edward was more hurt than Jasper so that was good.

"Jasper I'm sorry." Edward whispered. Jasper nodded but didn't accept Edward's apology.

"Bella can I talk to you?" Edward asked me. I looked up at Jasper.

"What do you need his permission to talk to me now?!" Edward said. Jasper turned to Edward.

"No she doesn't need my _permission_!" Jasper said harshly.

"Sorry again Bella. I didn't mean to do that. Can we talk? Please?" Edward asked again. I nodded and got off the couch. I walked quickly out the front door. I was relieved when the fresh cold air hit my face once I opened the door.

"What do you want to talk about Edward?" I asked once I saw his shadow on the ground next to mine.

"Bella…I'm sorry. Please don't break up with me over this. I didn't mean to. I was just jealous." He said. I turned to see his face. Once I was facing him I could see sadness in his eyes.

"Jealous? Why? Of who?" I asked

"I was jealous of Jasper." He mumbled

"Jasper? Why?' I asked trying to keep my voice steady.

"Because he knows stuff about you that I don't. You two also seem to be spending a lot of time together." He whispered.

"That's why?" I asked

"Yes. Isn't that enough." He said

"Edward. Emmett knows stuff about me that you don't know. Are you going to bet the shit out of him too?" I asked.

"No. Okay I guess I over reacted on that but you are spending a lot of time with him." Edward mentioned.

"It was over the weekend. You were gone. If I start to spend time with lets say Taylor. Would you bet the shit out of him too?" I asked.

"No. Okay I see you point. I over reacted." Edward said.

"Bella…please… I…I love you." Edward said

"No Edward. The way I see it is that you don't trust me at all." I said.

"I'm sorry." He whispered.

"No I'm sorry. Edward I can't be in a relationship with a guy that doesn't trust me." I said before I went back inside. Once I was inside I went back to Jasper.

"Are you okay?" Jasper asked.

"Yeah. Where did Emmett go?" I asked.

"He went to get Alice and Rosalie." He informed me. Then we heard the front door open and close. Edward then came into the living room. He sat down on the couch and looked at us. Thank god Emmett, Alice and Rosalie came out into the living room.

"Oh My God Jazzy! Are you okay?" Alice said as she sat on the other side of him.

"Yeah Alice." Jasper assured her.

"Edward are you okay?" Alice asked her brother.

"Yes." He answered her sourly. He was still pissed at what just happened.

"Okay. Maybe we should head home." Alice said. Edward got up in a flash and ran to the door.

"Bye." He mumbled before he closed the door.

"Okay.." Rosalie said. Once Alice said her bye's she headed out the door.

"Alright Rose. We should leave too." Jasper said.

"No. I don't want to leave yet." Rosalie said as she cuddled with Emmett.

"Well we can't stay the night here." He told her.

"Why not?" She asked.

"Well one you don't have clothes." He told her.

"I still have some of her extra clothes in my duffle bag from this weekend." Emmett told him.

"And you left you're duffle bag here earlier." Rosalie said as she pointed to the bag near the door.

"Can we stay? Please?" Rosalie asked Jasper. Jasper looked at Emmett and Emmett nodded his head yes.

"Okay!" Jasper said as he gave into his sister's wining.

"Yay!" Rosalie said as she clapped her hands together.

After an hour we were all going to sleep. We still had school in the morning. We still had to go to our classes. I had to face my classes that I had with Edward. Tomorrow is going to be horrible. I had most of my classes with him…

**Please review!!**


	25. Break ups and hook ups

_**-Rosalie's pov-**_

I did want to spend the night with Emmett but that's not why I asked Jasper if we could spend the night. When Emmett, Alice and I came back into the room I saw that Bella really needed Jasper at the moment. Then when Edward and Alice left I noticed that she calmed down but was still very close to Jasper. Scared almost. Once we decided to stay I also noticed that she was happy. I think it was because if she needed Jasper in the night he would be here. I really did like the friendship the have. It make my relationship with Emmett easy. My brother and Emmett's best friend almost sister getting along. That was nice.

**-Jasper's pov-**

I was glad that we stayed the night. Once we fell asleep I dreamt of Bella and only her. I had to do something about Alice and soon. Bella and I loved each other and we couldn't express it in public. I had to do something but what? Alice is nice and sweet so I can't just say "Alice honey.. Bella and I are in love so I'm leaving you". Do I even tell her about Bella and I? I don't know what to do.

I wake up in the morning next to Bella on one side and Rose on my other. I read the clock 7:06. I should get up now. I sat up and yawned. I woke everyone else and we began to get ready.

"Good Morning Bell". I said to her as she came out of her room fully dressed and ready for school.

"Morning Jazz". She answered sadly.

"What's wrong?" I asked her

"Nothing." Bella whispered

"Don't lie. Tell me". I said.

"Well…Edward…I…we have most of our classes together." She told me.

"Oh… Well just try too ignore him as much as possible." I told her.

"Yeah okay but what if he wants to talk?" She asked

"Well then talk to him." I told her.

"Okay. Thanks Jazz."

"You're welcome." I said as I looked around. Emmett and Rose were still getting ready. I put my arm around Bella's waist and pulled her to me. I pressed my lips to hers. She then put her arms around my neck. I picked her up and set her on my lap. We pulled away quick so that Emmett and Rose don't find us this way.

"I love you." I told her

"I love you too." She told me in return. Then a door opened and Bella quickly took herself off my lap. Rose and Emmett stepped out and saw us ready to go.

"Ready for school?" Emmett asked us. We looked at each other and smiled then nodded in response to Emmett question.

"Let's all take Emmett's jeep." Rosalie said. We agreed and out the door we went. Rose and Emmett where in the front and Bella and I were in the back. Through out the whole ride I noticed Rose looking at us in the back when she though we weren't looking.

"What's with Rose?" Bella asked me in a whisper as we got to school.

"I don't know." I said. Emmett parked and we all got out. To my surprise Alice was there waiting for us like usual but Edward was no where.

"Hey Emmett! I'm going to go straight to class today. Bye" She said as she ran off. Fuck she's going to cry. I need to be with her right now. I though.

"BELLA!" I called. I ran after her.

"Bella wait." I called out to her.

"Jazz I… I can't do this. Edward. He isn't even here. What if I hurt him a lot." She said as she broke down and cried.

"Bella you can't take it out on herself." I told her.

"It's going to be fine. Promise." I told her.

"I can't do this today…" She said as she cried even harder.

"Bella do you want to go home?" I asked her not sure if she can handle being at school today.

"Yes please." she whispered

"Okay lets get you home." I told her.

We walked back to Alice, Rose and Emmett. They were all shocked at what just happened. Emmett went straight to Bella's side.

"Bells are you okay?" He asked her. She nodded and looked at me.

"Um Emmett I'm going to take Bella home. Can I take the jeep and bring it back went you're out?" I asked

"Yeah. Are you going to stay with her?" He asked me. I looked at Bella and her red eyes from crying.

"Yeah I'm staying with her." I told him. He handed me his keys.

"Okay Bella let's get you in the jeep." I told her and took her bag from her. I helped her into the front seat and closed the door. I went back to talk to everyone.

"Is Bella going to be okay?" Alice asked.

"Yeah. She just doesn't feel good." I told her.

"Is it because of the break up?" Rosalie asked.

I was about to answer when Edward came out of the office. He was walking directly towards us.

He looked depressed. I was happy that he looked worse then Bella right now.

"Hey." He mumbled as he reacted us. In the light you could see the marks from our fight. He looked at everyone and noticed that Bella wasn't there. When he looked at me his eyes zoomed in to the bag that I was holding. I forgot to put Bella's bag in the jeep.

"Well Jasper?" Rosalie said

"What?" I asked

"My question?" She said

"Oh I don't know. I'll be leaving now. Bye." I said as I turned my back.

"And Jasper. Please take good care of her." Emmett said. I nodded my head. I climbed into the drivers seat and started the car.

"What happened. You took long?" Bella asked her voice sounding some what normal now.

"Edward showed up" I whispered.

"Oh." Was all she said.

I drove out of the parking space and passed right by the group. Alice and Rose look sad that Bella and I were leaving. Emmett looked worried about Bella. And Edward when he saw Bella in the passenger seat he looked happy to see her but sad that she was leaving…and pissed that I was with her.

Once we got home I opened the door and Bella went straight to the couch. I put our stuff on the floor next to the door and went to join her.

"Bella love do you want anything?" I asked

"No thanks." She answered.

"Why don't you go and lay down in you're bed." I told her. She nodded and got up. She looked at me and held out her hand. I grabbed it and she pulled me towards her room. She laid down on her bed and sat me down next to her.

"Sleep Bella." I told her.

"Lay with me and keep me safe while I sleep." She whispered.

"I'll always keep you safe love." I told her as I laid back. She rested her head on my chest. She fell asleep while I was stroking her hair. I soon fell asleep with the girl that I loved next to me.

I woke up hours later…

I went to the bathroom and went to watch TV in the living room. I was about to sit down when the phone rang. I ran to it so that it won't wake Bella up.

"Hello." I answered.

"Jasper. How is she doing?" Emmett asked. I looked at the time and it was around noon so they were at lunch.

"Fine Emmett." I told him

"Let me talk to her?" He said

"You can't-" I said before he interrupted me.

"WHY?! Is something wrong?" He asked even more worried.

"Emmett calm down and let me finish. You can't talk to her because she's asleep." I told him

"Oh okay. Sorry big brother instinct." He said

"It's okay Emmett." I said

"Okay I'll check in with you guys later."

"Okay. Bye." I said as I hanged up.

I was waking a movie when I noticed the time. I had to go pick Rose and Emmett up. I was about to go tell Bella when the phone rang.

"Hello Emmett." I answered knowing it was him for the tenth time.

"Hey Jasper. Edward and Alice are going to give us a ride over. So don't worry." He told me.

"Okay." I said

"Is she still sleeping?" He asked

"Yeah." I told him.

"Well we'll see you in a bit." He said

"Okay. Bye." I said.

About half an hour later…

There was a knock at the door. I went to get it and there stood Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Edward and two other people. They came in.

"Shhh…she's asleep." I told them. They nodded.

"Jasper I want you to met our two new friends." Alice said

"Hello." I said.

"Jasper this is Ryan and Rebecca. Rebecca, Ryan this is Jasper. Rosalie's brother." Alice said.

"Hello Jasper." Rebecca said.

"Hello Jasper." Ryan said as we shook hands.

"Alice could I speak to you for a second?" I asked her. She nodded her head. We went outside.

"What is it Jasper?" Alice asked.

"Alice I think… I mean…umm I think it's best if we…umm…you know…broke up." I whispered.

"What?" Alice said

"Alice I'm sorry. I love you just I'm not in love with you…anymore." I told her

"Oh well. That's okay. I don't really love you any more either." She told me.

"Is there someone else?" I asked her. She nodded her head 'yes'

"What about you? Is there someone else?" Alice asked me.

"Yes." I said.

"Who?" I asked her.

"Ryan. When I saw him. I don't know it just felt right." She said

"It's okay. Still friends?" I asked

"Yeah. Let's go back inside now?" Alice said. We went back inside. Edward was talking to Ryan and Rose was talking to Rebecca. Emmett came out of Bella's room.

"Hey Jasper. Bella is awake and she wants to talk to you." Emmett told me as Alice and I entered. I nodded then passed Emmett on my way. I knocked then entered.

"Hey Jazz." Bella said. I went to sit with her.

"Hey Bell." I said

"Jasper. What are we going to do?" She asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked

"Alice?" She said

"Oh. Don't worry we broke it off. They met two more friends today. Rebecca and Ryan." I told her.

"What does that have to do with Alice?" Bella asked.

"Well Alice is fond of Ryan. We both agreed to break it off." I told her.

"Does she know?" She asked

"No." I said

"Okay. We'll tell them tonight." Bella said.

**WOW!! This chapter is long. I'm think I'm going to end the story with about five more chapters. So people what do you think about the two new characters? Ryan and Rebecca. PLEASE REVIEW!!**


	26. Announcing our LOVE!

_**-Bella's pov-**_

Jasper waited for me on my bed as I went into my bathroom and changed into decent clothes.

"I don't see why you needed to change clothes. You look fine." Jasper said.

"It's a girl thing." I mumbled.

"Shopping is a girl thing too and you hate it." He mentioned.

"Okay." I said. Jasper then opened his arms. I went to him and hugged him as hard as I could.

"I love you Bell." Jasper told me.

"I love you too Jazz." I told him. I looked up at him and smiled. He smiled back and I saw a sparkle in his eyes.

"Okay let's go." I said. I let go of Jasper's torso and moved one step closer to the door when Jasper stopped me.

"Bella are we just going to go out to the living room and tell them first or can we wait for the end?" He asked.

"I suppose we can wait till the end." I said and grabbed him hand. We made our way to the door then let our hands fall. I hated not being able to hold his hand but I don't have to worry for long. We walked out to the living room where Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, Edward and two other people that I assumed were Ryan and Rebecca were waiting for us.

"Hey Bella! Do you feel better?" Emmett asked. I nodded. Jasper and I went to sit on the couch next Rosalie and Emmett. No one was talking and it was begging to become awkward.

"So Ryan Rebecca I want to know more about you guys." Alice said.

"Well we grew up in California. We had a pretty decent childhood. When I was ten and Rebecca was nine our parents got a divorce. After their divorce was final our dad got remarried. Since then we lived with our mom 'Joyce'." Ryan said. The Rosalie ran out of the room crying.

"What did I say?" Ryan asked.

"Damn." Jasper said under his breath. Jasper then got up and went after Rosalie. Joyce…Joyce where did I hear that name before. Then I remembered. I got up to go see if Rosalie was fine since I knew what was wrong but when I got up Emmett got up at the same time.

"Emmett what are you doing?" I asked

"Umm…I need to go see if Rose is fine. Why are you going?" Emmett said

"Um I also need to see if her and Jasper are okay." I said

"Do you guy know something that we don't?" Alice asked

"NO!" Emmett and I said at the same time. We looked at each other. Did Emmett know that Rosalie and Jasper's parents died in an accident and that their mom's name was Joyce.

"We'll be right back." I said. We both left after our significant others.

We found them in Emmett's room. Rosalie was crying and Jasper was comforting her.

"Rose…?" Emmett went to her side. Jasper got off the bed so that Emmett could sit. I went next to Jasper and grabbed his hand.

"Is she going to be okay?" I asked him.

"Yeah. She just got upset when she heard our mom's name." Jasper said. The three of us worked together to calm Rosalie down. Once we had her calm we made our way to the living room.

"Sorry about that. Family issues." Jasper said. Alice and Edward eyed both Emmett and I.

"Okay we'll we should go." Alice said. Edward nodded.

"We should go too." Ryan said. I looked at Jasper and he nodded.

"Umm before anyone leaves Bella and I need to say something that you all should hear." Jasper said.

"Okay." Alice said. Jasper got off the couch and faced all of our friends.

"There's been something going on between Bella and I that you all should know." Jasper said. He then extended his hand towards me. I grabbed it and Jasper pulled me off the couch to stand next to him.

"We…sort of…been…no wait umm Jasper and I are sort of a couple." I whispered.

"What do you mean 'a couple'?" Emmett asked.

"Like boyfriend and girlfriend?" Rosalie asked.

"Yeah." Jasper said

"WHAT?!" Edward yelled then ran outside.

"I should take him home. I'm really happy for you guys. Bye." Alice said.

"We should go too. It was nice to met you two. Congratulations." Ryan said to Jasper and I.

Alice, Edward, Ryan and Rebecca left. That left Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper and I.

"Okay what just happened?" Emmett asked.

"Well Jasper and Bella announced their love for one another. Edward freaked and stormed off. Then Alice left with Edward after congratulating them. Ryan and Rebecca also congratulated them on their love then left. Now here we are." Rosalie said.

"Okay that's what I thought." Emmett said.

"Well I don't know about you Emmett but I'm happy for them." Rosalie said.

"Bella?" Emmett said.

"What is it Emmett? Nothing you say will tear us apart." I said

"How long?" He asked

"Awhile." I said

"Alice?" Emmett asked Jasper.

"We broke up." Jasper told Emmett.

"Okay. Jasper you know the rules and the consequences." Emmett told him.

"Yeah." He said.

"We'll give you time alone." Rosalie said. Emmett and Rosalie then left the room and left Jasper and I alone.

"Well that was interesting." Jasper said

"Yeah." I said .

"We told them. Now we don't have to hide our love." Jasper said.

"Yeah. That's good." I agreed. Jasper then put his hands on my waist and picked me up. He spun me around and I squealed with joy. He then set me down in front of him.

"I love you Jazz." I said

"I love you too Bell." He said. He leaned into me and met my lips with his.

"Awwww. Look at them. They look so good together." Rosalie said. We pulled away and saw Emmett and Rosalie sharing at us.

**Review Please!!**


	27. Couples?

_**-Bella's pov-**_

The week is going pretty good. Since I had both Alice and Edward in Trig the seating arrangements were different. Edward use to sit in the middle of me and Alice but now Alice was in the middle. In Biology Edward had no choice but to sit next to me. He just put his chair at the end of the table. He never talk to me anymore. At first everyone seemed to gossip about Jasper and I but now they got over it. By Friday it was becoming a regular routine but in Biology something happened.

"Class dismissed." The teacher said five minutes before the bell rang. Everyone was walking out of the room. I was just about to leave my table when he spoke.

"Bella?" Edward said.

"What are you talking to me now?" I asked him.

"I'm sorry." he apologized.

"For what?" I asked.

"Everything. I should have been glad for you and Jasper." He said.

"Okay. Apology accepted." I said then walked to the door.

"Bella wait." Edward ran up to me. Edward was walking next to me on our way to the cafeteria.

"I'm happy for you and Jasper. It just took me some time but I'm happy." He said.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah. I've been watching the way you two act around each other. You're _in_ love with him and he's in love with you." Edward said. By now we were in eye distance of the cafeteria. As always Jasper was there at the doors waiting for me. Jasper saw that Edward was with me and he looked confused.

"Well I just thought you should know that." Edward said before he walked away from me.

"Edward…Thanks." I said. He looked at me and nodded before he walked threw the doors.

"What was that about?" Jasper asked as I made my way to him.

"He said that he was happy for us. That it just took in time and he sees that we're in love with each other." I told him.

"Well that's great." Jasper said. I nodded my head. We walked into the cafeteria holding hands. Once we had our lunch we went to our table. We sat next to Alice and Ryan.

"Bella guess what?!" Alice said cheerfully.

"All the malls in the world burned down?" I said happily.

"NO! That would be horrible this is good." Alice pouted.

"What is it Alice?" I asked knowing that I would never guess.

"Ryan asked me to be his girlfriend." She said.

"Oh My God Ryan. Do you know what you're getting into?" I asked him.

"Yeah. A lot of shopping." He said.

"You all say it like I'm obsessed with it." Alice said.

"Because you are!" We all said. We laughed at Alice as she pouted and hide her head in Ryan's chest.

"So what are we doing this weekend?" Rosalie asked.

"We could always go to the mall." Alice said

"No way." Edward said.

"We can go to a movie." Angela suggested.

"That sounds fun." Emmett said. We all agreed to go to a movie on Saturday.

The rest of the day went fine. Like always we met in the parking lot.

"Let's all go to our place and play games." Emmett said.

"Yeah." We all agreed.

Alice and Edward went in the silver Volvo. Rosalie and Jasper went in the Convertible. Ryan and Rebecca went in Ryan's car Viper. Emmett and I were in his jeep. Once everyone got to the house we put our stuff away and went into the living room.

"What are we going to do?" Rebecca asked

"We can plat Twister." Alice said.

Fifteen minutes later we were playing Twister. I wasn't very good so I watched. Alice was winning so far. Emmett sucked really bad buy never gave up. Rosalie was up next and she made Emmett fall. Ryan really wasn't playing he was too busy watching his new love Alice. Edward was talking to Rebecca a lot. The way he stared at her there was sparkles in both of their eyes. Rebecca left and that's when I noticed. I got off the chair I was sitting on and went to sit next to Edward.

"You like her." I sang.

"Yeah." He mumbled.

"Then ask her out." I told him.

"I don't know."

"Do it. She likes her too." I assured him.

"How do you know?" He asked

"I was watching you two. I can tell. The way you look at each other it's… just ask her out." I said.

"What if-" I interrupted him.

"Just do it." I said. Rebecca was back to left. I needed fresh air. I walked to the front door and stepped out. I sat on the swing that we recently put up.

"Bella?" He called

"By the swing." I told him. Two arms made their way around my waist.

"What are you doing out here Jazz?" I asked him

"I was about to ask you the same question." Jasper said.

"Oh. I needed air." I told him.

"What were you telling Edward? If you don't mind me asking." Jasper said.

"I told him to ask Rebecca to be his girlfriend." I informed Jasper.

"He likes her?" Jasper asked.

"Yeah a lot. She likes him too." I said

"How would you know?" He asked.

"Their eyes. When they look at each other they light up with joy." I told him.

"Like the way I look at you." I told him.

"I love you." Jasper told me.

"I know." I laughed. I was about to kiss Jasper when….

"BELLA!! YOU BETTER NOT BE KISSING JASPER OUT HERE. COME INSIDE WHERE I CAN SEE YOU TWO. NOW!" Emmett yelled.

"IN A MINUTE!" I yelled back. I turned back to Jasper. This time Jasper kissed me. I wrapped my arms around his neck. He put his hands around my waist and lifted me up. I then wrapped my legs around his waist. Jasper then began to walk to the front door never breaking the kiss. When I pulled away to breath his lips never left my skin. He kissed my check and my neck. Once I had air he made his way back to my lips.

"Ewww. I don't want to see you two kiss like that in front of me." Emmett said once we walked into the living room. We pulled away and laughed. Jasper set me down but left his hands on my waist.

"So what do we do know?" Ryan asked as he put his hands around Alice's small waist.

"YES!!" Rebecca screamed that made us all jump.

"Rebecca what was that about?" Ryan asked his sister. We all look at her. She was smiling really huge with Edward at her side. I looked at Edward and raised my eyebrow. He looked at me and nodded.

"Hello? Are you going to answer my question?" Ryan said.

"Edward and Rebecca are now officially boyfriend and girlfriend." I announced to everyone.

"Really?" Alice and Rosalie asked together.

"Yeah." Rebecca said. The three of them squealed with joy.

"Well see or hear that the three of you are happy but older brother here." Ryan said as he pointed to himself.

"Get over it Ryan. You just have to accept that she would go out with someone eventually." Emmett said as he looked at Jasper and I. I smiled at Emmett.

"Yeah okay. I'm happy for you two." Ryan told Rebecca.

Now we just sat with our significant other and did whatever. But of course Emmett eyed me and Jasper a lot just like Ryan eyed Edward and Rebecca. Our group of couples was fun to be around. We all talked as if we've known each other for years. Ryan and Rebecca fit into the group fine. I was sad that the day was ending but we still had the weekend. Tomorrow we would met here at nine-ish and go eat breakfast. Then we go to the movies. After that we don't know what we are going to do but with this group whatever we do would be fun.

**PLEASE REVIEW!! So what do you think about Ryan and Alice? Edward and Rebecca?? **

**Couples:**

**Emmett and Rosalie**

**Jasper and Bella**

**Edward and Rebecca**

**Ryan and Alice**

**Ben and Angela**

**Don't forget that Ben and Angela will be joining them for breakfast and the movie on Saturday. I forgot to mention that again. I realized that after I finished the chapter but I was too lazy to go back and write it in. **

**R0CK-TH3-ARTS-8**


	28. Saturday Part 1

The sunlight coming through the curtains making my eyelids bright red. I turned in bed and looked at the clock on my night stand. 8:15. Ugh… I should wake up now. I told myself. I pulled the covers off of myself and threw my legs to the edge of my bed. I yawned really loud as I made my way to my bathroom. Once I was clean from my shower I went back out to my room. 8:40 my clock said and I was still in my towel standing in front of my closet. What do I wear? I asked myself.

"BELLA?! HURRY UP AND PUT CLOTHES ON!!" Emmett told me. Stupid Emmett. It only takes him five maybe ten minutes to get ready. I put on my favorite jeans and a light blue shirt. I brushed my hair and left it down. I opened my door and waked out to the living room.

"It's about time. You take forever to get ready." Emmett said.

"Let's go." I said. Emmett locked the door as I got in the jeep. We arrived at IHop at 9:05. Emmett parked and we got out of the car. We walked to the front of the restaurant to wait for everyone else. Jasper and Rosalie were next to arrive.

"Morning love." Jasper greeted me as he put his arms around my waist.

"Morning Jazz." I said as I turned to face him.

"Hi Bella." Rosalie said.

"Hey Rose." I said. I looked at Jasper again. While Jasper and I were talked I heard Emmett and Rose laughing. Then Ben and Angela arrived.

"Hey Angela. Hi Ben." I said

"Hey Bella." They said. We were all talking to each other when Ryan and Rebecca walked up to us. Shortly after Ryan and Rebecca arrived Edward's Volvo drove into the parking lot. Once Alice and Edward joined us in the front we all entered IHop as a big group. The eyes of the host widened as she saw how many of us there were.

"Table for ten." Emmett said.

"Umm…okay. Wait just a minute as we put tables together. ." The Host told Emmett.

"Sure." As we waited for our table…or tables we all broke into conversation. A few seconds later the Host came back.

"You're table is ready." She said. She walked us over to the very long table. As we sat down the host put a menu down for each of us and told us that our server would be out shortly. True to her word our server was at our table. We ordered our drinks. As she went to get them we continued to look at the menu. When the server finished handing us our drinks she took our order. Again as we waited we talked to each other. Soon our food arrived at we began to eat.

_An hour later…._

Our movie was starting in half in hour so we left the restaurant. Most of us changed cars. Rosalie went with Emmett as I went with Jasper. Alice went with Ryan and Rebecca went with Edward. Angela and Ben already came together so they didn't have to change cars to be together. We exited the parking lot one by one. We had so much fun just driving to the theaters. Each time one of us pass each other we would honk and wave. We turned up the volume on our favorite songs and sang aloud horribly. When we drove into the theater parking lot people we sharing at us. We parked next to each other. As we were walking Rosalie and an awesome idea. When she told me I agreed. Rosalie told Emmett as I told Jasper. They agreed. Emmett helped Rosalie on to his back and Jasper helped me on to his back. Once both Rosalie and I were on their backs we looked at each other.

"1...2...3!!" We yelled together. Once we said 3 Jasper and Emmett flew off running. That's right we were racing. Emmett and Rosalie against Jasper and I. So far Jasper and I were winning. We didn't look back at there rest of the group since they had no idea what we were planning. We were too focused on the race and winning it. The first one to the movie posters wins. Jasper and I were a few seconds away from the posters. I looked back to were Rosalie and Emmett were and they were a few feet behind us.

"Hurry Jasper! They're catching up to us." I said. With that said Jasper speed up. Within seconds we were at the posters and I was getting down from Jasper's back.

"Yay! We won!" I said as I hugged Jasper. He hugged me back and kissed my lips gently. Emmett and Rosalie soon were at the posters. Jasper and I still had our arms around each other. Rosalie got off Emmett's back.

"Okay. What did we win?" I asked.

"Umm… I didn't think of that." Rosalie said

"That's okay. We'll think of something." I said as I kissed Jasper. The rest of them were now in front of us.

"What was that about?" Angela asked.

"We were racing duh." Emmett said.

"Who won?" Rebecca asked

"We did." Jasper and I said together.

"Okay back to the reason we came here for. What movie do we watch?" Edward asked.

"The Love Guru!" Most of us said. We all agreed on 'The Love Guru'. We bought the tickets and went inside. The guys bought stuff as all the girls went to find seats. After a few minutes the guys joined us. They all sat down except Jasper.

"Bella, can we sit by ourselves?" Jasper asked me.

"Yeah." I said. I got and grabbed his waiting hand.

"Bella where are you two going?" Emmett asked

"We are going to sit lower." I said and followed Jasper.

So there we were. Watching The Love Guru!!

**Please Review!! **

**Sorry that I haven't updated but I was busy enjoying summer but not the HEAT!! XD**


	29. Saturday P2 The Ending

_**-Jasper's pov-**_

It seemed as if the movie just began but the credits were already running. People started to exit the theater. We met the rest of the group out in the lobby. Each cuddled up with their significant other. Once Bella and I joined them Ryan spoke.

"So what are we going to do now?" He asked. Everyone was quiet.

"We can-." Alice started but Edward interrupted her.

"No mall Alice." Edward said before his sister even finished.

"Well then I don't have any ideas." Alice said quietly.

"Let's just go home and play games." Bella said

"Yeah! Yay we haven't played games in a long time." Alice squealed.

"We just played games on Friday Alice." Rebecca said

"So I love games." Alice said with a grin on her face.

We walked out of the theater and to the cars. The girls linked arms and talked about random stuff. We were listening but couldn't follow.

"Can you understand anything of what they're talking about?" Ben asked

"Kind of. I think they're talking about each others relationships." Edward said.

We all turned to face him. We each had confused and surprised looks on our faces.

"How can you understand them?" Emmett asked

"There's too many giggling and squeals." Ryan said.

"I have Alice for a sister. I have to understand that kind of talking or I won't be able to communicate with her." Edward said.

We all burst out in laughter. The girls looked back at us. They all seemed to know what to do at the same time. They rolled their eyes and turned forward and began talking again. We controlled our laughter and soon stopped. I was so wound up in my own world that I didn't notice Bella come next to me until her arm was around my waist.

"Hey Jazz." She said

"Bell why did you leave the girls? Not that I don't prefer you to be with me." I asked

"They started talking about the mall." She explained

"What you don't like the mall?" Ryan asked sarcastically.

Edward and Emmett started to laugh their heads off. I simply snickered.

"What?!" Ryan asked

"Be nice. He's still new to the group." Bella said.

"Bella HATES the mall." Emmett told Ryan.

"Why? Isn't every girl suppose to love the mall." He said.

"Well not me. I only shop for books other then that I hate shopping." Bella said.

"But we'll change that." Alice, Rosalie and Angela said together.

"I doubt that." I said.

We got to the cars and drove back to the condo. Bella and I drove in Rosalie's convertible. Through out the whole drive I kept Bella's small warm hand in mine. We all arrived one by one. Once inside we sat on the couch.

"So what game are we going to play?" Rebecca asked

"Umm…Hide-n-seek?" Rosalie said

"Sure." Rebecca agreed

"Teams! Each couple is a team." Edward asked

"That would be awesome! Five couple teams against each other!" Emmett said.

"Which couple wants to count?" Alice asked

"Us." Angela and Ben said

"Okay let's go hide!" Rebecca said as she pulled Edward away.

Rosalie and Emmett left running. Alice and Ryan starting discussing places to hide. I grabbed Bella's hand and led her threw the living room towards the back door.

"Outside. Can we hide out here?" She asked me.

"They never said that we couldn't." I said.

"Wait!" Bella said.

She let go of my hand and went back inside. After a while she came back outside with a blanket in her hands.

"It's cold." She said.

I grabbed her hand and began walking to our secret meadow. We were almost there when we heard Ben yell that they were going to start looking. Once we got to the meadow I opened the blanket up and put in on the wet grass. I sat down and pulled Bella down by her waist. She sat on my lap.

"The sky is beautiful tonight." Bella said.

"Not that you can see much. But yes it is." I agreed. Bella turned around so that she was facing me.

"I love you Jazz." Bella said as she cuddled herself into my chest.

"I love you too Bell." I told her as I tightened my grip around her body.

"I know." She laughed.

She pulled her head away from my chest and kissed me on the lips with a lot of passion. I kissed her back with as much passion. I turned us around and laid down. I made sure that her body was still on the blanket. I got up on my elbows to get as much of my weight off of her without breaking the kiss. She was the first to pull away to breath. I kept my lips on her. I kissed her cheeks, forehead, neck everything. Bella pulled my lips back to hers while wrapping her legs around my waist. Her hands made their way under my shirt. Her hands roamed my chest and a moan escaped my lips.

"DAMN! HOW THE HELL DID YOU FIND US?!" Emmett yelled. We heard Emmett's booming voice and pulled away. Emmett's voice scared the crap out of me that I froze with my lips on Bella's. Bella simply started laughing. She rolled us over so that she was on top of me and smiled.

"Are you still scared of Emmett, Jazz?" Bella asked sweetly.

"A little." I told her.

"Well I suppose you should be." She said

"And why is that?" I asked

"Because if I tell Emmett that you did something to me he'll beat the crap out of you. Even if it is a lie." Bella laughed.

"You're a terrible liar and you'll never do that." I said

"I know…I love you too much to let Emmett even lay a finger on you." She told me

"I know." I said. We both started to laugh but soon cut off once we heard Emmett yelling.

"BELLA! JASPER! WHERE ARE YOU GUYS! YOU'RE THE LAST COUPLE! UGH!!" He yelled.

"Looks like we win…again" I said

"You know we still have to chose a prize for winning the race." I said

"Yup. We should go inside now. It's cold." Bella said.

We walked back to the condo and found that they we're all still looking for us. Once we walked in we cleared our throats to get their attention.

"Where were you guys hiding?" Rosalie asked.

"Outside." I said

"No fair!" Emmett wined

"No one said that we couldn't." Bella said while I nodded my head in agreement

"They have a point Emmett." Edward said. I was happy on how mine and Edward's friendship was going. We were good friends ever since he said that he was happy for Jasper and I.

"Well I'm getting hungry. Bells what are you going to do about it?" Emmett said

"I'll call Steve of course." Bella answered. And who the hell is Steve?

We went to the living room and sat while Bella grabbed the phone and called 'Steve'. Emmett put in a cheesy horror movie. Everyone was watching it but I was to distracted by Bella. I wanted to now who was Steve. I looked at her while she chatted casually on the phone with him. She soon hung up and I quickly looked away so she wouldn't know that I was watching her. I half laid on the couch. I had my legs up and my back resting on the arm rest. I opened my arms and Bella placed herself against me with her legs twisted into mine.

Within 30 minutes of Bella's call there was a knock at the door. Bella and Emmett both got off the couch and went to answer the door.

"Hey Steve!" Emmett greeted him as he opened the door.

"Hi Emmett." Steve answered back.

"Hi Steve." Bella greeted him as well.

"Hey Bells."

Once Emmett paid Steve he walked into the living room with four boxes of pizza in his hands. Bella said her good-byes to Steve and came to join us. We paused the movie as we all ate and talked. Within an hour Emmett had eaten a whole pizza.

"Hey Jazz, Do you mind if I talk to Edward alone for a minute? Outside?" Bella asked me.

"Sure. You don't have to ask for my permission Bella." I told her. Bella nodded her head and went to Edward.

_**- Bella's pov -**_

As I walked over to Edward it really hit me.

"Hey Edward, Can I talk to you outside for a minute?" I asked him.

"Sure Bella." He answered. We walked out the front door and on to the porch.

"What's up Bella?" He asked as he watch the different emotions fly across my face.

"Umm… well the last couple of day I realized something. And I feel so guilty for it." I said quickly.

"What's that Bella?" He asked.

"Well do you remember that weekend that you, Alice, Rosalie and Emmett all left?" I asked

"Yeah. Why?" He asked

"Well…umm…" I didn't know how to tell him.

"Bells just say it." He told me.

"I'm scarred that you might be mad at me." I whispered.

"Nothing can make me mad at you Bella." He said

"We'll see. That was the weekend that… Jasper and I started to… _care _for each other." I said.

"What do you mean?" He asked still confused

"That weekend we were watching a movie. Jasper was cold so I gave him some of the covers that I had. But he took all of them and I told him to give some to me. He then threw all of the covers over me. As I threw the covers off of myself I noticed that he was gone. I didn't know where he was so he decided to scare me.

When we sat down on the couch again he called me a wimp. Then he went to the kitchen and that's when I got a water gun. I started to wet him. He chased after me and took the water gun from me and started to get revenge by wetting me. I soon gave in. My legs started to tremble and I knew that I was going to fall so I grabbed Jasper's hand and pulled him down with me. He fell on top of me so he rolled us over. And that's when we…. Kissed."

I was talking so fast that I didn't know that I told him the whole thing. That was the one thing that I was trying to avoid. I didn't want to tell him every detail of when his ex-girlfriend but girlfriend at the time cheated on him. I looked up at him and he was just staring at me.

"And since then you two have been…you know?" He asked

"Yes." I said

"Did you two um…did you have…?" He started to ask.

"NO!" I said

"And that Sunday when Emmett couldn't find but Jasper knew where you were." He mentioned.

"I really did need fresh air." I mumbled

"But that wasn't the reason why you left. Was it?" He asked

"No. That's when it all hit me and hit me hard."

"What do you mean that's when it hit you?" He asked

"The guilt. I felt really guilty for cheating on you…and on the first weekend that you left me. I was confused. I loved you but I was _in _love with Jasper." I said.

Threw out the whole conversation I kept my eyes on the porch floor. Then Edward did something that surprised me. He hugged me. That's when I started to cry in his chest.

"Bella why are you crying?" He asked me.

"Because…you should be …mad at me and your not. Then you hug me." I said in between sobs.

"So you don't want me to hug you?" He asked

"That's not what I meant." I whispered

"What did you mean then?" He asked

"You just found out that when we were going out I cheated on you and your not mad at me. Which makes me feel more guilt." I said as I cried more. He then pulled me back by my shoulders so that he can look into my eyes.

"Bella I'm not made at you. Promise and I glad that you told. It must have been very hard for you." He said

"Yeah." Was all that I could say.

"Let's go back inside." He said

"Okay. Can you tell that I've been crying?" I asked

"A little."

We walked back inside and everyone turned to look at us. I went to sit next to Jasper. Jasper then put in arm around my waist.

"Are you okay? Your eyes are a little red." He asked.

"Yes. Everything is fine." I said as I looked at Edward. He smiled at me and I couldn't help but smile back.

"Let's go to our meadow then." Jasper said.

"Okay." I agreed.

Jasper went to grab covers. At that time I went to Edward.

"Thanks Edward." I said

"No problem Bella." He said before he gave me a quick hug.

I walked over to Jasper who was waiting at the back door. Together we went out the door and walked hand in hand to the meadow.

"So what did you talk to Edward? If you don't mind me asking." Jasper asked

"Of course I don't mind. Nothing really I just started to feel guilty for that weekend that we started to fall in love since I was still his girlfriend. So I talked to him about it." I told him

"And what did he say?" Jasper asked

"He said that he wasn't mad at all." I told him I looked up at his face.

At that time we already reached our meadow. Jasper unfolded the covers and laid it down on the cold grass. He sat down and put me on his lap. I turned my body to face him. I looked into his eyes and felt love and passion.

"I love you Jazz." I said

"I love you too Bell." He told me.

I stretched out my neck and kissed him on the lips. He kissed me with as much passion as I was kissing him. I wrapped my legs around his waist and my hand found their way around his neck. One of his hands was on the bottom of my back pulling me closer to him. He started to lay down and took me with him. I stretched my legs out and entwined them with his. His tongue licked my bottom lips asking for entrance. I let him in and our lips moved together. Soon I was breathing hard that I had to pull away to catch my breath. Jasper how ever never wanted to stop kissing me. He kissed up and down my neck. Once my lungs had air in them Jasper's lips found my lips once again. After a while Jasper pulled away.

"We'll be together forever." He whispered.

**Please Review!!**

**So that's the end to my very first fanfic. Sorry it took me so long to update but I couldn't find a way to write the end. I finally came up with this ending. So please like it. It may not be the best but it will do. Thanks so much for reading my story. Thanks to all of you that reviewed. You are all awesome!! I hope you all like my story! XD **


	30. Sequel?

Hey all you readers!!

I was thinking about writing a sequel to my story but I want to know what you think.

People have asked me to write a story but that was right after I finished the story so I needed to think about it.

So tell me what you think!

Want a sequel to "Feeling As Good As Lovers Can" ?

Send me a private message or as a review on my finished story!

Thanks!!


	31. YES!

Awesome news for you guys!

I'm writing a sequel!! 

Sorry it took me for ever to say that I'm writing one. I have the first chapters done. The first chapter should be up in a couple of days! Have fun reading it and please review! 


End file.
